Taking Care of Your Own
by Ashleyder1
Summary: Following the traumatic events after Miranda, Mal and the crew of Serenity have to redefine their lives as well as their relationships with one another, not to mention the challenge of accepting others into their close knit group. WARNING SPANKING
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Following the traumatic events after Miranda, Mal and the crew of Serenity have to redefine their lives as well as their relationships with one another, not to mention the challenge of accepting others into their close knit group.  
**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Jlbrew23, whose request prompted me to post this and encouraged me to finish this story. This story picks up shortly after the movie Serenity left off.  
**

**Warning: This story will contain the non-sexual, disciplinary spanking of a teen and possibly adults. If you do not like or approve of this PLEASE do NOT read this story. Some harsh language.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Firefly/Serenity characters nor do I make any money from writing, this is strictly for fun. I do not speak any of the foreign languages represented in this fiction and have used online sources to the best of my ability to represent them.**

Taking Care of Your Own

Mal sat on the bridge of Serenity, relaxed back into the pilot's seat, staring into the black of space. His mind was fractured as he tried to focus on the items of most imminent importance, but kept sliding into the memories of the past month. A wave of pain swelled as he thought of Wash and Shepherd Book. Miranda had changed so many things, but they were still flying and that was something.

They had been able to pick up a job, enough to make a few more repairs on his much-abused Firefly and provide them with fuel and grub. Mal had dutifully taken Inara back to the training house, and waited on baited breath until she returned with her belongings, setting herself up in her shuttle almost as if she had never left. Relief won out over distress when he realized she had chosen to stay on Serenity. Though she utterly befuddled him and twisted him about, he didn't know if he could have born seeing her leave again.

His thoughts went to Zoe. Losing Wash had been a blow he wasn't certain she would survive, but she had somehow managed. She was stronger than he was, of that Mal was certain. It was like a knife in his gut to see her this way, but she did her job. Really, what else could he ask of her?

Not wanting to pour salt in an open wound, he had put off looking for a new pilot. Truth be told, River could probably fit the bill if it came to a pinch. Problem was, though she was hell far and gone better than she had been, she was still more than a bit wooly in the head. He wasn't willing to risk his crew, which included River herself he admitted, to her instability. After all that had happened, he could not deny the truth that Kaylee had pointed out once before. This was not just his crew, but his family. His jaw clenched. He would go to any lengths to protect his family.

Which brought him back to what he should have been thinking on this whole time - the next job. He didn't have as much information as he would like going in, but a job was a job. He hadn't been out to Bedros in a few years and Randall was no longer in charge, but this new man, Gerhard had apparently built up a thriving business. Word had it he had a medical condition that needed seeing to and was offering a good paying job if someone could bring a doctor who was able to evaluate and treat his condition. Mal had high hopes.

He heard a rustling behind him. "Yer up early, little one," he stated with a grin.

"Sleep is overrated. It's more peaceful here," River answered her voice quiet and far away as she stepped lightly to take the copilot's seat. Her brow furrowed. "You're not at peace, though. You shouldn't worry; this will work out better than you expect."

"Will it now? Care to elaborate?"

River just shook her head staring out into the stars. They sat in comfortable silence for some time.

"Simon will complicate things…his sensibilities will be offended," she said almost sadly.

Mal snorted, "Yeah? Well it'll hardly be the first time the Doc and I ain't seen eye to eye."

She turned to the captain her dark eyes practically begging, "Don't be too hard on him. He means well. "

"I'll do my best, little albatross. I'll do my best."

She nodded, satisfied. Mal would do what he needed to do and this new saga would unfold.

***

In two days time Mal found himself walking down Fenghuang docs on Bedros with Simon and Zoe at his side and Jayne not two steps behind him. This place had changed a great deal. Where most places progressed naturally toward civilization, quite the opposite had occurred here. Just the place for men like he and Jayne. Zoe could hold her own as well, but Mal was just as glad he had ordered the others not to venture off the ship. Especially since the primary form of commerce declared itself most garishly as they progressed toward their destination.

Personally, the captain abhorred the slave trade. Time and again he had fought for freedom. Fought and lost, usually. These people were not his concern, however. He had to watch out for his own. So he remained aloof and detached as he continued walking. He gave a sideways glance to the doctor, though, thinking about River's words from a couple mornings back.

Simon stood out like a sheep in a wolves' den here. Mal could almost feel hungry eyes upon the young doctor. If the Doc let his mouth get away from him, as he was wont to do, this could get ugly. Stepping quickly out of the way in between two vendor's booths, Mal grabbed Simon and pulled him roughly after. Zoe and Jayne shared a look of surprise and curiosity before following close behind.

"Whatever, happens here, Doc, you need to remember that we're family."

The look Simon gave Mal clearly showed that he thought the captain had lost his mind. "Well, Mal, er, ah that's very…"

"Yer my baby brother. Our Ma's last request was that I see you schooled and look after you."

Simon's mouth formed a small "o" as he realized what the captain was getting at. His brow still furrowed in confusion.

"So that's what I do. Look out for you. So you keep your mouth shut and do as your told _baby brother._"

There was a sound beyond them, for a brief moment Simon thought he saw a shadow, but then it was gone. He nodded in response to Mal's instructions, aware that the captain had his reasons. Later he could demand an explanation, but now was not the time. Mal cast a quick look at Zoe and Jayne, each gave a nod to indicate they had the story straight.

They continued on their way to a bar where Mal stepped up to have a word with the man behind the bar. The burly barman called roughly to a boy who scurried up ducking his head. Mal motioned to the others and they all followed as the boy led the way to a back room guarded by two armed men.

Once granted entrance to the room, both Zoe and Jayne were warily tense, though Mal outwardly appeared at ease. Several more armed men sat at raised tables. To one side of the room was an intricately carved wooden desk, but that was set away from where everyone was sitting. Near the center of the room, a scantily clad woman sat playing a large harp while further back another dark haired beauty sat on the floor next to a raised couch. On the couch sat a silver-haired man, probably in his fifties.

"Ah, come in. Captain Malcolm Reynolds isn't it?" the man asked with a smile that did not reach his steely gray eyes.

"It is? You Gerhard?"

"Phillip Gerhard," the man answered with a nod as he sat up waving the woman at his feet away as he stood. "I understand you are in the transport business and that you have a doctor on board."

Mal nodded and motioned for Simon to step forward. "My little brother. Simon."

"How very nice to meet you Dr. Reynolds," Gerhard said.

For some inexplicable reason, Simon blushed. "Mr. Gerhard," Simon answered inclining his head in greeting.

"I don't see a family resemblance," Gerhard stated looking between Mal and the doctor.

Mal's lips quirked a bit at that. "I hope by that you're not casting aspersions on my Mama' s good name. Zoe what ever happened to the last feller that did that?"

"Dead sir," she answered without hesitation.

"Nah, he didn't die. Had a limp maybe, but I clearly recall him livin'."

"No sir. That was the one before last." Zoe barely even blinked as she answered, as stony faced as ever.

Gerhard burst out laughing. "I like you, Malcolm Reynolds. Seriously, though, the boy looks young to be a doctor."

"He is," Mal nodded. "Still wet behind the ears. Gifted is what I think they called him. Finished up his studies early. Top 3% of his class. Mama would have been proud. Not much experience of course, but he's gettin' that."

Simon blushed again as Mal intertwined truth and lies. Here he stood, one of the top trauma surgeons of Osiris, being discussed as if he were a kid rather than a trained medical professional. He cleared his throat.

"I understand someone was in need of medical attention?" he asked with a note of frustration.

Mal glared at him almost as if he were a child interrupting the adult's conversation. Simon cast his own look of irritation at the captain. Gerhard chuckled.

"I have a new shipment that could use a thorough medical inspection. Considering the price I paid, I'm expecting there will be some health issues. Perhaps, Doctor, you can see to them while your brother and I discuss business."

Despite the courteous request, Simon still felt as if he were being sent away so the grown-ups could talk and clenched his jaw. He felt someone grasp his shoulder and he looked up into Mal's blue eyes, which were clearly warning him to keep his mouth shut. With great effort, Simon curbed his frustration and gave a nod.

"Zoe, go with Simon," Mal ordered brusquely.

Gerhard waved Mal over to a table and they both took a seat. Jayne moved to stand behind Mal, continuing to watch the armed guards in silence.

"Can I offer you a drink, Captain?"

"Not so much thirsty as I am anxious to hear what you have to say. Wasn't my understandin' that you were wantin' a doctor to look after your purchases," Mal explained carefully schooling his features to keep his revulsion for the flesh trade hidden.

"I'll feel more confidant after his assessment and treatment of my property, Captain. Should he prove a competent physician, I'm willing to offer you a great deal of money for him."

Mal's face turned hard and his blue eyes seemed to darken as he leaned in closer to the other man. "I'm a businessman, and I came to do business so I'm gonna ignore the fact that you just offered to buy my baby brother."

Gerhard lifted his arms, palm out, "My apologies, Captain. I did not mean to offend. There are many who would be more than willing to make such a transaction. I can see that you are not such a man, and I will not suggest it again." The older man waved his hand and drinks were brought. "If he is able to help me I will of course be willing to pay his fee and offer you a well paying job."

"What kind of job?"

"Transport of course." The sliver-haired man took a sip of the liquor and then winced as if in pain.

"Transporting what?"

"Ah, that is the question isn't it? Something tells me you will be…shall we say, more selective than some in what you agree to ship."

"Let's just say my ship's better equipped for certain types of cargo," Mal answered.

"Very well. There is a large ore shipment on Jiangyin that I need brought here to Bedros. Might that fit into a cargo type your ship is suited to carry?"

Mal nodded. The man's tone had made the last part of his question almost a slur, but Mal supposed he could understand that given the circumstances. This job sounded almost like an honest one, there had to be more to it, but he supposed Simon would have to prove himself to the slaver before he would share much more.

Raising the glass in front of him he answered with a smile, "That it might." The two sat and visited for some time after that, speaking of news about the verse and how current events impacted business. Such conversation allowed the men to measure one another among other things. Mal was trying to figure how much of his story Gerhard really knew.

After a time they were interrupted by the irate tones of one Dr. Simon Tam aka Dr. Reynolds. Zoe followed, offering Mal a shrug and shake of her head to let him know she hadn't been able to contain their good doctor without physical restraint.

"These people are not only severely malnourished, but several are almost incapacitated with disease or injuries obviously sustained from beatings. There are children and a pregnant woman among them! Tian sha de emo!"

Mal's jaw clenched, "Watch yer mouth, little brother," he snapped, standing to get between Gerhard and Simon, noticing that several of the men had brought up their guns training them on the doctor.

"But, Mal-"

The Captain lifted up his hand to forestall the doctor's tirade. "We're here to do a job Simon. I know you have a heart for people but we've our own to look out for," Mal admonished, willing the younger man to calm down and recognize the potential danger.

Simon caught Mal's meaning, suddenly recognizing the tension in the room and the guns leveled at not only himself but his crew mates as well. What hope was there for River, Kaylee and Inara if they failed to make it out of this meeting alive? Swallowing what tasted like bile Simon struggled to calm himself and looked down at his feet.

Mal caught his arm and pulled Simon to his side as he reseated himself at the table and looked across to meet the laughing eyes of their host. "Like I said before, he's young still. Might undisciplined and a touch idealistic, but that don't interfere with his docotorin' none."

Simon bristled at Mal's words, but the increased pressure on his arm kept him still and silent.

"If it helps to ease your mind at all Dr. Reynolds, these people have just arrived into my care. Their needs will be seen to and their health restored before any demands placed upon them."

Simon literately bit his tongue to keep from commenting about the life they faced once their health was restored. He had to think of River. Not to mention Kaylee and the rest of Serenity's crew.

"Now, if you don't mind expending your expertise on a _monster_," the older man grinned as he repeated part of Simon's insult, "Perhaps you will give your opinion on my own ailments. I have private quarters beyond that door," he stated pointing behind the lovely old desk.

It didn't take Simon long to determine that, contrary to the back berth doctor's diagnosis, Gerhard was not suffering from an acute cardiac condition. His problems were caused from a hiatal hernia, which had led to severe gastroesophageal reflux. These conditions had resulted in shortness of breath and pain, pressure, tight squeezing, and dull ache in the man's chest. Repairing the hernia was easy for the brilliant trauma surgeon, and he mapped out a regime to restore the man's health in short order.

Always thorough, the doctor wanted to be available to follow-up with his patient through the night. This also gave him some time to further treat some of the people he had examined earlier. Mal contacted Inara and explained the situation, reiterating his order for the three women to stay aboard Serenity.

The next morning a very pleased Gerhard quite happily gave Mal the Jiangyin job, paying him to make a small drop off on a nearby moon as well. As special thanks for Simon he had provided a few much needed medical supplies to restock Serenity's infirmary. Before Mal left, the older man asked if he could have a private word with the Captain.

"You were right about you're brother. Very talented young man."

Mal nodded.

"Right about the other parts, too though. He's young, idealistic, undisciplined."

Mal nodded again.

"I can understand that. A lifetime ago I was educated on one of the central planets. I was young and idealistic too," Gerhard paused and shook his head. "Another man, might not be so understanding, Captain," he stated more seriously, his gray eyes going hard. "You need to take the boy in hand, Reynolds, for his own good and yours." With that the man gave a wink and turned to stalk out of the room.

As they made their way toward Serenity, Jayne ranged ahead while Zoe fell back to flank, ever watchful. This gave Simon the opportunity to ask Mal about his private conversation with Gerhard.

"He's a notion I should take a firmer hand with my little brother so that you don't end up dead."

"A firmer – that ungrateful _ben tian sheng de yi dui rou_!" Simon exploded.

"I conjure he's likely right in his reasonin'," Mal stated his voice cold and angry. "Most those we got to deal with aren't nice nor purdy, but that's the way of things. We want to live we gotta work. Meanin' we deal with _he chu sheng za jiao de zang huo_ as the need arises. Fancy sensibilities ain't somthin' we can afford, we want to stay alive. _Dong le ma_?"

Simon's face flushed. Mal had offered them not only passage, but a home when few would have. He had stood by them and come to their rescue even when River's condition had nearly cost the crew everything. The doctor was well aware that his outburst could have gotten them killed and left the rest to be enslaved.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Damn straight it won't! Cause if it does I'm takin' Gerhard's advice."

Simon rolled his eyes. "You've hit me before, Mal," he stated with acerbity.

Mal chuckled as he watched Jayne board Serenity. "Man recommends to another he should take a firm hand with his baby brother, he ain't talkin' 'bout throwin' punches, Simon. Side's, hittin' you in the face never did much more than bruise my hand anyway. Might be that takin' my belt to your other end _would_ be more effective."

Simon stopped in his tracks and looked aghast at the captain, his face drained of all color. He was utterly speechless, but his mouth worked to get the words out nonetheless. Had Mal gone utterly insane? Or had _he_? Perhaps the stress of the last month was finally catching up to him and he had just snapped.

"Fact is _baby brother_ you ever make a fuss like that again when we're on a job, we might just have to find out." With that final statement Mal turned and headed onto the ship, careful not to crack a smile until he was well away. Simon was such an easy mark. Let the young doctor chew on that worry for a while.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. Additional warning: Bit of graphic language – though most not in English**

Chapter 2

After watching River take off and set the course for the little moon where they were making the drop off for Gerhard, Mal left the girl to the bridge while he called the rest of the crew to the dining area. Once everyone was gathered he gave a quick recap of what had happened on Bedros and what the current job was. Jayne snorted at Mal's explanation.

"Yeah, 'cept ya left out the part where doc almost got us all shot fer nuthin'."

"People are not 'nothing' Jayne," Simon said with a glare.

"Well they weren't our business, sides-"

Kaylee started to interject as did Inara, but Mal's booming voice cut through the noise, "_Ni men dou bi zui_!" Receiving the silence he had demanded, the captain continued. "What's done is done and overall Simon did good, him bein' the reason we have a job at all right now." Mal pinned Jayne with an angry glare until the other man rolled his eyes and gave a nod. "So we stop at this moon make a drop, maybe stretch our legs for a couple of hours then we're on our way to Jiangyin, which should take us 'bout two weeks time."

"Sir, Jiangyin is where River and Simon were nearly burned at the stake by hill folk," Zoe pointed out.

"Which is why we're pickin' up the cargo and takin' off again with no sightseein'," Mal answered with a nod. "If yer hankerin' for a bit a sky and grass then get your fill at the next stop 'cause it's likely to be awhile 'fore you see it again. Now this little moon we're headed for's supposed to be pretty tame, but let's not take any chances. Stay in pairs or groups. We drop our cargo and you've got two hours." Having said his piece Mal stood and stalked away.

The moon was only hours from Bedros, so they arrived that same day. River opted to give Simon and Kaylee some "playtime," as she called it, and stayed with Inara and Mal. Since Jayne wanted nothing more than to find a bar and have a drink, Zoe agreed to accompany him. She really didn't care one way or the other.

There was a relatively nice park in the small town, with blooming trees and even a creek. River ran about gracefully, seeming almost to dance about the man-made meadow. Mal and Inara took a slower pace, stopping to rest on a small bridge.

"Noticed you ain't been on me none about stoppin' at a 'civilized world' where ya could screen some 'respectable' clients," Mal noted quietly, trying to keep any sarcasm from his voice.

"If you're worried about rent, Mal," Inara started, somewhat nervous about where he might be taking this conversation. Butterflies seemed to take wing in Inara's stomach as they always did when Mal broached personal topics with her.

"I'm not," he cut in. "Just wonderin' is all," he added quietly, knowing that he really had no right to be asking, but unable to stop himself.

Inara exhaled and considered her words carefully. "After all we've been through, I…I'm just not sure, that is… I definitely don't feel ready to start seeing clients."

Mal nodded, "Guess, I can understand that." But he didn't understand and he desperately wanted to.

"Even before, when I went back to the training house. I was teaching, not seeing clients." Inara shrugged her shoulders gracefully, turning to watch as River splashed at the edge of the water.

"Why?" Mal whispered, wanting desperately to hear that he was the reason.

"I don't know. Perhaps I needed a change," she stated, unwilling to be too honest. "Don't worry, though, I've plenty put aside to pay rent on my shuttle for some time."

"Zao Gao!" Mal swore. "I don't care a lick about the rent, 'Nara," he started turning toward her. "I …." He couldn't bring himself to tell her that he hoped she never took another client again.

"Yes?"

Mal stepped closer, raising a hand to her face and looking into her dark eyes. Her breath was shallow and her lips seemed to quiver. The captain was unsure if he had ever seen anything that looked quite so sweet or enticing.

"It's time for you to go now," River said appearing out of nowhere on the little bridge, her hands behind her back.

Mal stepped back and looked quizzically at the girl. "What's that, little one?"

"It's time for you to go back to the ship," she answered seriously.

"Why?"

"To change your shirt," the girl answered with a giggle before letting fly with a mud ball, which splattered all over the captain's maroon work shirt.

"_Wo de ma he ta de feng kuang de wai sheng dou! Guai guai long de dong_?"

River danced to the edge of the bridge laughing and Inara couldn't help but join in. The look of utter disbelief on Mal's face was just too much. Mal turned his glare on the beautiful companion.

"Don't be encouraging her!" Mal grouched. "And you!" he turned his angry gaze back to River. "I won't be givin' you the same leeway your brother does, _xiao gui_ (little demon), so you best keep that in mind!"

"Come on Inara," River called. "Show me how to make flower crowns like your father used to make for you," the dark-haired girl demanded as she danced away ignoring Mal's threatening words.

Mal stalked off to the ship grumbling to himself about crazy young girls. Upon boarding he ignored the odd sense that something wasn't quite right and headed to his quarters. He changed, trying to decide whether he was going to stay aboard or head back out. Maybe find River and throw her in that creek. Maybe Inara too which would only serve her right for laughing at him. That thought brought a smile to his face.

Before exiting his quarters, he stopped and listened. It hit him again that something wasn't right. There was a sound, but everyone was off the ship so that wasn't possible. As he moved toward the hatch he heard the engines start. Someone was trying to steal his gorram ship!

He made record time to the bridge, his weapon drawn only to stop dead in his tracks when he noted the small body in the pilot's seat. His eyes narrowed, "What in the sphincter hell do you think you're doing?" he roared.

Terrified blue-green eyes turned to face the captain, peering out from under unruly auburn-brown locks of hair. Mal took a step forward, causing the boy to fairly jump off the seat, trying to dart around the incensed captain and through the hatch. Catching the youth by the arm, Mal muttered, "Oh, I don't think so!"

The young man lashed out with hands and feet, doing his best to get out of Mal's grip. "Let me go! _Fei fei de pi yan!_"

It didn't take Mal long to lose his temper with the annoying youth, "_Gou huang tang _(enough of this nonsense)!" He yelled, lifting the boy off the floor and giving him a good shake, causing the boy to still his movements. "I ain't opposed to causin' you some pain, _nian qing de _(young one) so you best not make anymore of a fuss."

Without loosing his hold, Mal moved to the controls to power down the ship, pulling the boy along as he did so. Once he checked all the controls, confidant that the kid hadn't done anything damaging, he turned a dark look back to the lad. "Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing on my ship?"

"Name's Dagger," the boy mumbled. "I ah, just, ah wanted to start her up, ya know see how she ran an' all."

"Yeah, and I'm really an Alliance Council Member," Mal stated sarcastically, pulling the boy off the bridge. He continued pushing and pulling the lad, none too gently, until he reached the common area where he deposited the boy on the couch. Standing in front of the kid, arms crossed he was ready to get some answers.

"I don't take too kindly to folks trying to steal my ship, especially snot nosed kids, barely even outta short pants."

"I ain't no kid!" the boy shouted back defensively.

"Yeah, ya are, or you'd have a bullet in ya so you best pipe down and answer my questions. Honestly too, if ya know what's good for you," he growled, thinking of the boy's earlier attempt at falsehood. "When did you get on my ship?"

"On Bedros, when they were loadin' the cargo," Dagger answered quietly not meeting Mal's eyes.

"Escaped slave?"

"I ain't no slave!" The boy yelled with a fire in his eyes. "No man owns me."

Mal nodded. The kid definitely had spirit; he'd give him that. "Parents?"

Dagger shook his head.

"What exactly made you think stealin' my ship was a good idea?" Mal demanded.

The boy shrugged. "Needed one and I know I kin fly a Firefly."

"You can, huh?" Mal queried skeptically. The boy didn't look as if he could be out of his early teens.

"My uncle taught me," the boy answered with a shrug.

"He teach you that flying a ship alone, with no back-up and no one in the engine room is _feng le _(crazy) and a good way to end up dead? How old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen."

"_Niu shi_! You lie to me one more time and I might just wait 'til we take off and throw you out the airlock!"

The boy's gaze dropped to the floor. "Fifteen."

"Can you give me one reason I shouldn't send you back to Bedros?" the captain asked ominously.

"I've been on a ship before. I know how to fly. I can cook, clean, do all sorts of chores," the boy pleaded.

This little _liumang_ was actually thinking of joining his crew? Though Mal had no intentions of turning a child, even one who'd tried to steal his ship, over to slavers, he had no plans for taking him in either. He'd meant to scare the boy a bit then drop him off on this little moon. Mal looked the boy up, then down. He didn't look like he'd eaten recently and there wasn't much to him. The last thing he needed was more trouble, and somehow he had a feeling this boy might be just that.

"This is a decent little moon –"

"No!" The boy interrupted. "I'll work hard, you ain't gotta pay me nuthin' just don't drop me off on some dinky little moon or world."

"Yer not really in any position to be tryin' to order me about, son."

Dagger's eyes flashed, but he pressed his lips together to keep from answering back. He had a lot riding on this, not to mention this guy still might end up beating the _gou shi_ out of him.

"I know somethin'," the boy stated in a rush, "Bout this job yer runnin'."

"Keep talkin'," Mal growled.

"There's somethin' about the cargo. Somethin's bein' smuggled in it."

"_Ta ma de hun dan_!" Mal cursed Gerhard. He knew this job was just too good.

"It ain't Gerhard. Fact is most expected him ta kick it 'til yer doc showed up. His second, Mills, a real _liu kou shui de biao zi he hou zi de ben er zi_ that one, has plans on takin' over once this shipment gets here. He's gotta crew lined up ta intercept ya and take it, on account of what's hidden in it."

"And what is that?"

"Don't know."

"How do you know about all this?" Mal demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Just listened when I got the chance," the boy said with a shrug avoiding Mal's eyes.

"Uh huh. Jest so you know, I ever find you someplace yer not to be on this ship you'll more'n regret it."

"So I kin stay?"

"You live by my rule, and do as you're told, no arguments."

"Yes sir."

"No more tryin' to steal anything that's mine, neither, nor anyone else's on this ship," Mal cautioned.

"Yes sir."

"You get grub and a bunk, and if you pull yer weight just maybe an allowance at the end of a job."

"Yes sir," Dagger answered brightly. He hadn't expected to be offered any coin.

"Alright then, let's find you a bunk."

***

After nearly a week, a few things had become apparent. One was that Dagger really did know how to fly the ship. In fact, between the boy and River, Mal seldom took a turn at the helm anymore. The newest crewmember seemed to take River's oddities in stride, and was actually more comfortable with the young reader than most others on the ship, Kaylee coming in a close second. If he wasn't in his bunk or on the bridge, he was in the engine room.

The second thing that had become obvious was that the boy was stubborn and mouthy. He and Jayne had quite nearly gone rounds, which was almost laughable as the youth was almost half the burly merc's size. One of the few things Dagger and Jayne had in common was their dislike for Simon. The boy took great delight in poking fun at the ship's doctor. Not that Simon was his only target. Mal had called him out more than once for his attitude and mouth and so far the boy had played it smart and backed down.

Interestingly enough the third notable feature of the newest crew member was the reverence he paid toward Zoe and the utter distain in which he held Inara. The only one that even began to understand the boy was River, and given her own state of mind that wasn't terribly helpful to the rest. Despite this, life took on a new consistency that everyone seemed able to live with.

"Noticed the boy always takes a bit of food to his bunk with him," Zoe commented to the Captain one night after everyone else had retired.

"Yeah, saw that myself. Guessin' he's not used to havin' regular meals. Thinks he's got to stow some away for later."

"Hope he's eatin' it at least and not letting it rot in his bunk," she replied with a shake of her head. After a bit of silence the dark-skinned woman looked at the captain with a question in her brown eyes, "Gotten a notion of how yer gonna deal with the trouble he tole' you about?"

"Hard ta plan fer sumthin' when you've got so little insight. We'll play it by ear I reckon'."

"Not much of a plan sir, if you don't mind my sayin'."

"Got a better one?" Mal demanded of his second in command.

"Might send a wave to Gerhard."

"Thinkin' on it, but not sure it would be secure. Not even sure if I kin trust what the kid said."

Zoe leveled a look at Mal. He believed Dagger, of this she was certain, but the captain just shrugged in response.

By the next evening things had progressed to interesting. Dagger was in a somewhat friendly debate with Kaylee over modifying one of the engine parts so that they could get a better fuel burn. Though the boy did know a thing or two about engines, Kaylee was a genius in this area and her soft laugh as she explained to him the folly of his plan, did nothing for the boy's temper.

"I still think yer full a _gou shi_!" the boy declared hotly. "If you spent more time thinkin' on betterin' the engine and less about bangin' the doc you'd see what I'm sayin' has some merit."

"_Wei_! (HEY!)" Mal interjected looking up from the balance sheet he was studying.

"What?" the boy demanded. "Just sayin' that if she spent as much time considerin' improvin' the engines as she did gettin' a jiggle from-"

"_Bi zui," _Mal warned his voice full of menace. "You best be seekin' yer bunk, son."

"I ain't yer son," Dagger spat out, not making a move. "But, I'll shut up, like ya said," he offered, his lip jutting out in what could only be considered a pout.

"You'll be goin' ta bed, and I mean _now_," Mal replied fixing the youth with an angry glare.

The boy turned to obey but not before uttering a quiet insult, "_Qing wa cao de liu mang_!"

"What was that?" Mal demanded coming to his feet.

"_Mein guan xi_ (never mind)," the boy mumbled as he moved toward the hatch.

"I have about had it with both your attitude and your mouth, boy!" Mal stated with an undeniably threatening tenor.

"Mal," Inara interjected, voice full of concern upon seeing the anger flush the captain's face, "He's just a child."

The boy spun around to face Inara face red with rage, "I ain't some kid you _jian huo_! Stay outta this! I don't need someone who makes her living with her legs spread, heels in the air tryin' to defend me!" With this final declaration, the boy fled to his bunk.

Mal was just a few steps behind, his face set with determination and wrath. However, Inara's petite hand held flat against his chest forestalled his forward momentum.

"I ain't gonna let him get away with talkin' to you that way."

"Haven't you said as much in the past?" Inara accused. "He's obviously upset. There's more to this than we know."

"Still don't give him the right. And he was warned," Mal argued barely containing his own rage.

"Just…just, take a moment to calm yourself. He is a child and has obviously been wounded…by someone something like me apparently."

Mal stopped to look into Inara's concerned eyes. "Yer a bit too forgivin' I'm thinking."

"He needs understanding more than he needs anger, I think."

"Well, he's gonna get a good lickin' is what _I _think," Mal responded, though he had obviously calmed. He brushed a hand softly against Inara's face before stalking toward the crew's quarters. It was about time he and his newest crewmember have a heart-to-heart.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

_Author's note: _I've had some emails about the Chinese used in this story. I have not translated the cursing (or phrases that I describe later in the text). The Pinyin Chinese used can be found on several different sites that have lists of "Firefly Chinese." If anyone is interested, send me a PM, I'd be happy to share site addresses with you. Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3_  
_

Watching Mal stalk out of the common area intent on dealing with Dagger, Simon cast a worried look at Kaylee. Not that the boy wasn't a royal pain, but surely everyone wasn't going to just allow this to happen. The mechanic sighed and shook her head, giving a little shrug before holding her hand out to the doctor. Understanding his worry, Kaylee thought some privacy might be in order so she headed for his quarters.

"Kaylee," Simon started once they were there, "The captain wouldn't really…"

"Yeah I'm guessin' he's gonna," she nodded feeling bad for the boy. She rather liked the newcomer despite his shortcomings. Of course Kaylee pretty much liked most everybody.

Simon swallowed. "Well, shouldn't someone try to intervene?"

Kaylee scoffed, "I'd say not! Nice way ta be gettin' yer own self inta a passel a trouble. Like it would make any difference enyway. Look, Simon, I feel bad for Dagger an' all but it's not like he ain't got it comin'. 'Sides Mal's gonna whup 'im not shoot 'im."

"And you're okay with this?" Simon practically squeaked.

"Dagger's just a kid Simon. Kid's get whupped. Don't tell me you never?"

"No. I never. My parents," Simon paused realizing that saying that they adopted more civilized ways to discipline he and River might offend his lover. "Believed in other methods of discipline," he finally finished.

"Oh," the young woman nodded in understanding. "Well, it's nuthin' to worry over. I been whupped plenty. Only hurts for a spell."

"Still, it's one thing for your parents to take such measures, but Mal isn't Dagger's father."

"He's the captain, Simon. Whatdya want him to do? Shoot him? Clobber him?"

"No, of course not."

"Believe me Simon, I've been where he's at. Dagger'l be fine."

"And by 'where he's at' you do mean figuratively?"

Kaylee's cheeks turned pink at this, but she shrugged. "I weren't much older than Dagger when I come aboard. Learned a couple things the hard way."

Simon got very pale. He had decided that Mal's threat on Bedros was just one of the man's sick jokes. The captain's sense of humor really was psychotic, as Simon had observed more than once in the past year. Here, unfortunately, was evidence that perhaps it was more than that and it made the doctor extremely uncomfortable. Of course, he reasoned, it wasn't like he was a kid. As a grown man he would of course not allow Mal to ever do such a thing to him. He would leave the ship first!

Following on the heels of that defiant thought was one far more shocking to the doctor. He wouldn't leave. Though he wouldn't take it quietly, he wouldn't leave either. Serenity was home for both he and River and he would not pull them away from home and family. This thought was sobering on many levels.

"Simon?" Kaylee was snapping her fingers trying to get his attention. "You okay? Simon?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered. "Let's discuss something else shall we?"

"Don't need ta discuss nuthin' at all so far as I'm concerned," she laughed throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his mouth.

***

Mal hit the com button outside the boy's bunk, "Dagger," he said shortly.

There was silence for a good ten seconds, which did nothing to help the captain hold on to the relative calm he had managed to claim.

"Yeah."

"You and me need ta talk," Mal sated in a clipped tone.

"Ah, okay, um just a minute," the boy responded. There was enough noise in the background to make it sound as if he were rearranging the entire room, though that wasn't actually possible.

"Open the gorram door!" Mal insisted, patience gone.

The hatch opened and Mal climbed down the ladder into the small room, casting a curious look around the confined space for some hint of what the lad had been up to. With a shake of his head, he centered his attention back on the youth. He needed to stay on task here. "You want ta tell me what in he sphincter hell that was all about up there?"

"No," the boy answered sullenly.

"Might be wantin' ta rethink that, boy. Not sayin' it's gonna buy ya much, but I'm willin' ta give ya a chance ta explain."

Dagger shook his head.

Mal shrugged. "You recall the part where yer ta live by my rule iffin ya wanted ta stay aboard?"

"Yeah," Dagger answered, not meeting the captain's eyes.

"I don't much like havin' to repeat myself _tao shen_ (naughty child)!"

"DON'T call me that!" Dagger yelled, his eyes flashing.

"Then don't act like one," Mal countered with just as much ire. "You crossed a line, then chose ta get uppity. Once you've been through a fraction of the hell this crew has seen, then maybe, just maybe you will a earned the right ta run yer trap, but until then you'll show a little respect."

"For the _crew_ mayhaps, but I'll show no respect to a doxy."

Mal grabbed the boy's shirt front lifting him up off the floor. Though Mal himself had called Inara worse on many occasions, he cared little for that hypocrisy right now. This little _liumang _had no right to speak of her that way. "Her. Name. Is. Inara. And if I ever hear you speak to her or about her like that again," Mal growled his nose nearly touching the terrified youth's, "I'll pour a bottle of sanitizer down yer throat and thrash ya where ya stand. _Dong ma_?"

Dagger nodded vigorously, scared nearly out of his skin. At this moment the boy was quite certain that the captain would have little compunction about killing or at least doing bodily injury to a minor. The furor on the man's face was so palatable that it nearly choked the breath right out of a body.

Mal set the boy down, crossing his arms and pinning him with an uncompromising glare. "You still set on stayin' aboard or d'ya plan ta take yer leave when we set down?"

"I, I, I'd like stay," Dagger sputtered with a gulp.

Mal gave a quick nod and took hold of the boy's arm as he seated himself on the bunk, pulling Dagger across his lap. He'd hardly had a great deal of experience dealing out such punishment, but it wasn't like he was new to this either. Figuring he'd said as much as he needed to on the matter, he brought his hand down with plenty of force, causing the boy to jump nigh off his lap.

"What the hell are ya doing ya _qing wa cao de liu mang_?"

"Thought that'd be obvious," Mal answered landing two more powerful swats on the boy's rump.

Squirming to free himself Dagger continued his vituperative objections, "Ya got no right ya _qiang bao hou zi de hun dan!"_

"Seems ta me a lad in your position might wanna watch his mouth," Mal warned.

"_Cao ni zuxian shi ba dai!"_ the boy screamed, calling down curses on Mal's progeny. He'd been cuffed upside the head, punched, kicked, and endured a variety of other mistreatments, but he had never in his life been spanked.

With a swift motion, Mal swept the lad's oversized trousers down past his knees, pinning the boys flailing legs with one of his own and landing a powerful smack right on the boy's sit spot. After delivering another ten swat's to the seat of Dagger's drawers Mal offered another warning.

"If ya don't want this bare, you'd best stop yer fussin', son."

With a hitched breath the boy stilled some and Mal continued to ignite every inch of his backside. Though somewhere in the depths of his mind, Dagger knew he probably deserved this, he still couldn't believe it was happening and couldn't decide if he was more angry or ashamed. Why did this have to happen right here and right now? When much of the fight was gone from the boy, the captain decided to make clear and certain that his young crew member was aware what had landed him in this predicament.

"You need ta watch that mouth of yours, _nian qing de (young one) _and when yer tol' ta do sumthin' ya do it." Mal landed another five swats. "Might be I let ya off a mite easy when ya tried to steal my ship, but I'll tell ya now I ain't puttin' up with yer attitude no more, _dong ma?_"

"_Shi a," _the boy agreed, tears streaming down his face.

Mal paused, looking across at the metal drawers meant for clothing, just a few hand spaces from where he sat. He could have sworn he heard something move in there. His thoughts went to the food the boy had been bringing back to his quarters. "Dagger, you ain't got sumthin' alive in here do ya?"

"No, sir," the boy answered giving a mighty sniff.

Focusing his attention back on the young teen, Mal gave him one more blistering swat then helped him to stand and pull his pants back up. Standing Dagger in front of him he placed a hand on each shoulder, looking the boy straight in the eyes.

"Now, I'm thinkin' we'd both rather avoid this unpleasantness in the future," Mal commented. When Dagger gave an emphatic nod, Mal continued. "You clear on how ta do that?" Dagger bit his lip, but nodded again, reaching back to rub some of the sting from his burning rear.

"I don't know much about yer life afore ya came aboard. Don't even know yer full name," Mal stated, his brow furrowing. "But on this boat, you'll do as _I_ say and if you've a problem, you'd do well ta talk ta me about it 'fore runnin' yer mouth. "_Dong le ma?"_

The boy gave another silent nod as his answer. He still didn't trust his voice. He was embarrassed to be reduced to a bawling kid in front of the captain, who he had come to look up to. Part of him wanted to hold onto his anger and part wanted to apologize. Mostly he was anxious to get the man out of his quarters.

Mal grinned and ruffled the boy's auburn-brown hair. "What is yer given name anyways?"

"Why's _that_ matter?" the boy wanted to know.

"Well, that way if I end up havin' ta shoot ya, I know who ta report dead," Mal quipped.

The boy fought the grin that came to his lips, reminding himself that he was still mad at the captain. "Dagney. Dagney Jamison Higgs," he answered quietly.

Mal chuckled. "Dagger suits you," he said, pushing off the bunk and heading up the ladder.

***

The next morning at breakfast, Dagger was hard pressed not to shift about on his seat. Most everyone acted as if nothing had happened. Jayne gave a smirk or two, but anything he'd planned to say to the boy was quashed by a warning glare from the Mal. The youth focused on finishing his food as quickly as he could, not really listening to the conversation around him, until a teasing comment Kaylee directed toward the captain caught his attention.

"You have a _wife_?" Dagger asked incredulously.

"No," Mal replied at the same time that Kaylee offered a gleeful, "Yep!"

"Another word from you Kawinnet Lee and you'll be regrettin' it," the captain growled.

"She does have a point, Captain," Zoe commented with a grin, "Did Book ever write to get that special dispensation for divorce from that Triumph pastor?"

"I think her not bein' who she said and tryin' ta see us all killed cancelled out the whole back berth settler marriage thing," Mal said snidely.

Kaylee giggled and then proceeded to tell Dagger the story of the con-woman infiltrating the ship, under the guise of having married the captain without his even being aware. When it got to the part where Saffron had knocked the captain out with a kiss, most at the table were chuckling, if not all out laughing.

"Yeah, well it ain't like I'm the only one that ever fell prey to that _bu hui hen de po fu_ and her wily tricks," Mal cast a knowing glance at Inara, though most of the crew thought he was talking about Monty or Durran, two more Saffron's husbands.

Inara rolled her eyes. Mal still believed that the beautiful companion had passed out after being seduced into kissing Saffron as well. She had never disabused him of this notion, since the actual truth was that Inara had been exposed to the narcotic when placing a kiss on the captain's unconscious lips.

"A specially designed derivative of flunitrazepam, a benzodiazepine narcotic, to be placed over a seal on the lips used for immediate incapacitation of a victim," River rattled off, pinning Mal with a pointed stare, "Effects are immediate, targeted subject will collapse and be rendered immobile within ten seconds of exposure."

"_Fa kuang nu hai_ (crazy girl)!" Jane grunted shaking his head.

River turned and stuck her tongue out at Jayne and conversation turned to another topic. Dagger excused himself to start cleaning up, one of his assigned chores. Mal, looked thoughtfully at Inara, who was avoiding his eyes. Curbing a smile, the captain decided he was going to make a point of talking to the companion alone after breakfast.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Please see Chapter 1 for Warnings and Disclaimers. **

Dagger was less than pleased when Inara chose to help him clean up after breakfast, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth in check. Mal's lesson from the night before still served as an uncomfortable reminder of the consequences should he not. The teen did his best to ignore her despite the close quarters of the galley. Little did the boy know that she was trying to avoid Mal as well as show him some kindness.

"Dagger, I don't know why you dislike me so, but I would very much like to be your friend," Inara said quietly.

"Captain said I'm ta be civil, but he said nuthin' about havin' ta talk ta ya," the boy answered with an edge to his tone.

"Very well," Inara replied with a sad note to her voice. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry."

He looked sharp at the woman, angry that she would bring up what happened last night.

"Sorry, for whatever was done to you that makes you hate me so. I must remind you very much of her," she answered quietly.

Dagger's face registered shock at how much the beautiful woman seemed to know, but he turned quickly with a shake of his head. "Not overly much, no," he muttered before stalking off to the engine room.

"Might be best ta give him some space," Mal observed softly, stepping into sight.

Inara sighed. "I had hoped addressing the issue openly and honestly might allow us to clear the air, but perhaps I was naïve." She turned to head for her shuttle.

"Speakin' of open an honest," Mal started, following close behind the lovely woman. "Breakfast got me to thinkin' about that first run in we had with Saffron."

"Did it?" Inara did not bother to slow her pace.

"Thinkin' I might just owe you an apology," Mal continued his lips quirking into a grin as he kept step with her. River's statement made him realize that the companion could not have made it all the way to his quarters before collapsing if she had come into contact with the narcotic on Saffron's lips just outside of the shuttle.

"Really, Mal, as novel and impressive as that sentiment may be, I hardly think it's necessary to dredge up events several months past," Inara replied as she reached her shuttle.

"No, no. It seems I was wrong when I accused you of kissin' her and I aim to apologize proper."

"Fine. Apology accepted," she answered storming into her shuttle and trying to slam the door behind her, but Mal was not to be so easily evaded.

"Of course," the captain continued moving toward her with a smirk, "That begs the question as to why you _did_ pass out."

"I fell."

"I thought you were schooled to be believable when you lied," he noted taking a step closer which brought him face to face with Inara. "'Sides we already established that you didn't."

Inara flushed and the truth, at least in part, slipped from her lips, "She lied. Said she'd killed you."

"No more lies, `Nara. No more games. I tried to be truthsome once afore and you ran away."

"I'm sorry," she whispered her eyes locked with his.

"Pretty speech you made back then, about strength of love and family binding folks together so that ya can't break away, and don't really want to."

"Mal, I-"

He put a finger to her lips holding it there for just a moment before trailing it down slowly. "Then you came back," he whispered drawing even nearer so that their lips were so close that she could almost feel his move when he continued speaking, "Then you stayed."

Mal kissed her trying to convey what he had never been able to with word or deed. Tired of pretending, Inara wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss allowing herself a certain vulnerability she never had, despite her chosen profession. They moved in step together, back and to the side until they reached her bed and Mal eased her onto the lavish silk duvet.

"_Xiannu_ (beautiful woman)," he breathed before capturing her lips again.

Just then the klaxons rang and a red light began to flash in the shuttle.

"_Hun dan_! (Damn it!) _Wo zai qian shi yi ding re dao shen me ren le bao_? (I annoyed someone in a past life, didn't I?)." Mal swore.

"You aren't Buddhist," Inara observed smothering a giggle. Now that they had taken the first step she felt light as a feather.

"Good thing too, `cause I'd prob'ly be reincarnated as a bug once I'm done with the murder I'm about to commit."

"Really? Whom are you planning on killing?"

"Whoever's responsible for this!" he said, waving his hand angrily. He kissed her once more before standing to go see what the commotion was about. Inara followed close on his heels. Exiting the shuttle and heading for the bridge, Mal realized that he wasn't the only one anxious about their situation. The doctor was headed up as was Jayne who had been lifting weights in the cargo bay. Zoe met him in the fore passageway.

"What in the gorram verse is goin' on?" Mal demanded of River who sat in the pilot's seat.

She cocked her head sideways to look at him and answered calmly, "I didn't do it."

Mal hit the com button, "Kaylee."

"Yes, Captain?"

"You have a notion why I've alarm bells ringin' on my ship?"

"Uh, no, Captain."

"Well what in the hell's goin' on then?" he demanded. "The alarms don't sound for no reason."

But they had, apparently, in this case. Mal really did not like mysteries, especially not on his ship. Unfortunately his preferences aside, no one could find the reason that the klaxons had sounded. Kaylee went over everything with a fine tooth comb.

"Almost looks like someone hit the manual alarm just aft of the crew quarters, but," she paused looking skeptical, "That'd mean one of us done it."

Mal looked around the group his eyes finally coming to rest on Dagger who was shifting his weight nervously. "Well, DID one of us do it?" he demanded.

The boy caught Mal's look and scowled, "Hey, why ya lookin' at me. I's with Kaylee."

"Yeah, he was, Captain," the mechanic confirmed.

"_Wo de ma!" _Mal swore. "I don't like unexplained happenin's on my boat. Split up, let's search her fore and aft just to be certain. Check out all the hidey-holes. Kaylee you give her another once over an' look for anything not quite right."

After all was said and done, nothing out of the ordinary could be found. That evening, Mal sat at the table cleaning his guns, something that always brought a little peace to the captain. Zoe was on his right carving up a piece of fruit. Serenity was on autopilot while River and Dagger prepared the evening meal. Jayne sat at the other end of the table sharpening his knives. Kaylee and Simon were stretched out together on the couch.

"So, Captain," Zoe started, "Anything yet in the way of a plan ta deal with what's comin'?"

"I was kind of hopin' our little albatross might be able ta give us some insight inta what we might be dealin' with."

River held up a spoon covered in protein paste staring at it intently. "Thousands of particles, made up of even smaller particles and space. Each one has an affect on those around. A sudden action changes the direction of all those particles, setting into motion a whole strain of other possible events." With this she flipped the spoon, spattering Dagger with globs of protein paste.

"Hey! Watch where yer flingin' those particles!" Dagger complained, causing River to look up at him and offer a big smile.

"I'm gonna take thet as a `no,'" Mal stated with a shake of his head. "And I want no food fights, _táoqì de háizi_ (naughty children)," he warned as Dagger moved to retaliate for River's actions.

"Don't know what the big problem is," Jayne broke in. "They're supposed ta be interceptin' us, then we jest don't stop fer nuthin' an' they cain't."

"Problem is what if they come up with a means to make us stop," Zoe commented.

"How could they do that?" Jayne wanted to know.

"If we knew that we'd not all be sittin' here trying ta figure on it would we?" the Captain asked irritably. He shook his head and hit the table hard with his hand. "We'll just continue on and do the job. Best everyone be extra careful, though, as there's bound to be bad people about." His lips quirked as he silently added _`worse than us maybe.'_

Trying to shift his focus from the disturbingly unresolved aspects of the upcoming job, Mal's mind drifted to earlier with Inara and his heartbeat sped up considerably. Where was the lovely companion anyway? In her shuttle no doubt, but what was she doing? He looked down at the weapons laid out before him suddenly not the least bit interested in finishing the task. Still it wouldn't suit to run off to Inara's shuttle just before mealtime. Of course if earlier heralded the change in their relationship that Mal hoped it did, then he supposed the crew would know soon enough.

Later that evening, Mal was up on the bridge checking their progress wanting to make sure there was no cause for him to be disturbed in the following hours. Dinner had been an uncomfortable affair for the captain. Sitting to his right, Inara had seemed so composed, which left him in quite a huff because he was anything but. The slightest touch of his hand after the meal had carried the intensity of an electric shock.

_Flashback_

_"I was hoping we might finish our earlier conversation if you don't mind coming to my shuttle a bit later," she had commented almost casually as if they had been discussing something as mundane as the weather._

_Mal had swallowed and given a nod, "Sure, once I've put things to rest, I'll come and find you."_

His reverie was broken, upon hearing loud cursing coming from the fore passage, which moved steadily aft to the dining area. Mal rolled his eyes wondering what Jayne's problem was. Following the merc into the dining area, he watched as Jayne upturned various pieces of furniture, obviously looking for something.

"You takin' courses in redecorating or just have it in mind ta tear apart my ship?" he asked sarcastically.

"Puttin' my weapons ta bed and found one of my knives is missin'," Jayne explained heatedly.

"Do you tuck them in and read them a story when you put them to bed?" Zoe quipped as she watched the burly man lay on his stomach to look under various pieces of furniture.

Jayne just scowled.

Grinning at Zoe's wit Mal commented, "You were sharpenin' `em right before dinner."

"Don't ya think I know that?" was Jayne's retort. "I'm a thinkin' someone's got sticky fingers," Jayne said with a glare, as he came to his feet. "And we both know who that would be."

"Check your bunk again."

Very protective of his weapons, Jayne's tone was almost threatening, "If I don't find it-"

"I'll see to it, Jayne. Let's give it `til morning," Mal answered curtly.

"Were someone else's things got snatched, ya wouldn't wait `til morning," the man grumbled petulantly as he headed for his bunk.

Mal sighed and gave Zoe a long-suffering look and she grinned, turning to go to her own quarters. Taking a calming breath, Mal started towards Inara's shuttle. After a quick knock, he entered at the same time Inara bid him come in.

Inara stretched out her hand to him and when he took it, led him over to the couch. Sitting beside him, she turned just enough so that her dark liquid eyes were looking into his. "You mentioned honesty before, and I want to be completely honest with you now Mal." He tensed at her words and she ran a soothing hand down his cheek.

"Don't worry I don't think it will be overly painful. I left because I was growing too attached and because I wasn't sure if I could stand to share you."

At his confused look she smiled. "This ship and this crew are your heart and soul Malcolm Reynolds. What I didn't realize then is that I was already bound and though I tried to break away, I could not bear it. I am here, Mal, because I cannot stay away from you. The reason I haven't taken any more clients is that I don't want any other clients. Though I have fought it with every fiber of my being, I want only you no matter what that means."

Mal took her face in both of his hands, "Don't reckon I ever thought I'd hear those words, much as I wanted to," he said brushing a kiss across her lips. "I don't want anyone else, either, and I am every bit as bound to you. You have your own claim on my heart and soul, Inara Serra." He couldn't deny what she had said about the ship and crew, but she had to know that she was a part of that and an integral one.

It was her turn to kiss him and the tender touch soon turned passionate. Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt and moments later he picked her up into his arms and carried her to her bed.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS**

The next morning, it took Mal a moment to get his bearings and remember where he was and who was curled up beside him. He smiled down at Inara, pleased that at least one thing in the verse had fallen into place. Not that this new development didn't present with its own set of complications, but he would gladly deal with those. With a smile, the captain wondered how the crew would take the news.

One crewmember at least was bound to have a problem with it. Not that he gave a damn about his young pilot's opinion. Thinking of Dagger brought last night's episode with Jayne to the forefront of his mind. The captain truly hoped Jayne had found that knife. With a heavy sigh, Mal actually wished for the briefest moment that there was such a thing as 'time off' for him. Some time to be alone with Inara without constant interruptions would be nice.

"You're very contemplative this morning," a soft voice interrupted his musings.

"Mornin'," he answered reaching down to give the beautiful woman a kiss.

"Good morning," she answered. "What is weighing so heavily on your mind?"

"Wishin' we had more time, just you and me, but we're flyin' into some trouble we've go no real notion of, I got strange things happin' on my ship that I can't explain, and Jayne's gonna be out for blood if he ain't found a certain knife of his that has gone missin'." Mal shrugged.

Inera smiled, "Seems about par for us I would say. How long has Jayne been missing a knife?"

"Since yesterday. I'm really hopin' he jest misplaced it."

Inera's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"I didn't want to mention anything," she started hesitantly.

"WHAT?" Mal demanded, losing patience.

"Well, the last few days things have been out of place in my shuttle. Moved around. Particularly my jewelry. I didn't think too much of it, assuming I was just imagining things. Then last night, I couldn't find the piece I was looking for. I expected it would turn up, but…" her voice trailed off.

"And when were ya gonna tell me this?" Mal asked irritably.

"I just did, Mal."

Mal sat up reaching for his clothes, "I need to go have a word with Jayne," he stated resolutely, but stopped what he was doing. Letting the clothes fall back to the ground, he turned and placed a lingering kiss on Inara's lips. "Last night was…well I ain't got not words ta describe it."

Returning his kiss, Inara smiled. "Go on Captain. You have a ship to run."

"That I do. That I do."

Not surprisingly, Jayne was up and waiting for the captain in the dining area. "He did a double take when he noted the direction from which Mal came, but then gave his head a shake. Captain must have been up before him.

"I ain't found her."

"Her?"

"Little Ginny. She's still missing," Jayne said his jaw jutting out.

Mal ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. Deciding there was no use whatsoever for postponing this he told Jayne to stay put and took long strides to the fore passageway. He hit the com button outside Dagger's quarters.

"Dagger? You up?"

"Yeah, there a problem, Cap'n?"

"Don't know, open up."

"Jest a second, I ain't dressed," the boy replied.

Within moments he had opened the hatch and Mal climbed down.

"What d'ya need, Cap'n?"

"Jayne's missin' a knife and Inara's missin' some jewelry. Know anythin' about that?"

"No," the boy answered. "How come yer askin' me?"

Mal gave him a hard look, but the boy didn't say anything else. Mal moved to open one of the drawers in the wall.

"Hey, watcha doin'?" Dagger demanded. "Ya got no right!"

"It's my ship, that gives me the right."

The third drawer Mal opened held a small dagger, a beautiful bejeweled necklace, and a small teddy bear that Mal knew he'd seen in Kaylee's quarters before. He turned to glare at the boy, who honestly looked completely surprised. Well, being a good actor was hardly going to help him when he was caught red-handed.

"Care to explain?"

Dagger was shaking his head back and forth as if to deny what was right in front of both of them. "Captain, I, I…" The statement faltered and the youth closed his eyes, his auburn brown hair falling down like a curtain in front of them. When he opened them again his shoulders had slumped and Dagger wore a defeated look. "I'm sorry," He finally finished.

"And that's all you got ta say?" Mal demanded angrily.

Looking down at his worn shoes, Dagger nodded dejectedly.

"Well, yer gonna be a mite sorrier," Mal said unbuckling his belt. "I told you no more stealing from me OR the crew."

"Wait! Stop!" a little voice said from inside the bigger drawer Mal hadn't opened.

Mal looked at Dagger, who now looked terrified, before he slowly moved to open the drawer. Out popped a curly strawberry blond head. Earnest blue eyes looked up at Mal, "Please don't whup him Cap'n, Dagger didn't do nuthin'," the tiny imp pleaded.

"_Ta ma de!" _Mal swore.

The girl's eyes grew wide at his foul language and Dagger moved to try to put himself between Mal and the little girl, but the captain proved quicker than the boy had anticipated and the youth was blocked by the man's much bigger bulk.

"You," he pointed at Dagger dangerously, "Sit."

Though Dagger looked ready to argue, when Mal's eyes narrowed and he rested his hands meaningfully on the thick leather belt he had just refastened the boy did as he was told. Turning back to the tiny stowaway Mal gentled his tone somewhat. "And you," he said reaching for the girl, "Let's get you out of that drawer."

The girl allowed herself to be lifted by the captain without complaint, and gave him a broad smile as he settled her on the floor. "Hi, I'm Jeri. I'm Dagger's sister."

"_Bi zui_!" Dagger cautioned the little girl to be silent. "Cap'n she didn't take those things I did."

Mal looked at the items then to his young pilot. "Had a hankerin' for Teddy Bear did ya?"

Dagger's face turned red. "It was for Jeri."

"That ain't true at all" Jeri piped up sourly. "I took those things and I'm real sorry. I weren't gonna keep 'em. I woulda gave it all back. You ain't gonna give Dagger a whuppin' are ya?"

"Whether your brother gets a lickin' or not," here Mal scowled at the youth who had been hiding his little sister since he came aboard, "Ain't been decided yet."

"Ya gonna give _me_ one?" She asked her big blue eyes looking up at him with some trepidation.

"You gonna take anythin' else that don't belong to you on this ship?" Mal asked, having to fight to maintain his stern visage. He knew there was no way in the verse he would lay a hand on the adorable little sprite in front of him, but she didn't need to know that.

"No sir," she answered seriously.

"Then I reckon I won't this time, but you probably need to make a few apologies. How old are you?"

She stood up straight and answered proudly, "Nine."

Mal looked skeptical. He was no expert on kids but he would have guessed her to be at least two years younger than that, if not more.

"She truly is," Dagger cut in, seeing the disbelief on Mal's face. "She 'as born small."

Mal turned his attention back to Dagger. "You, _Nian qing de_ (young one) have some explainin' to do. Let's head up to breakfast." He turned to gather up the purloined items and then pointed at the ladder to let the two children know they were to go first.

Most of the crew had gathered in or around the dining area. Kaylee and Inara were making breakfast, but all activity stopped when Jeri skipped happily into the room. Not wanting to miss the scene, River followed quietly behind the captain, having put Serenity on autopilot. The young reader smiled, pleased that the little girl was finally free to roam the ship. She had felt the child's growing frustration with hiding in cramped quarters.

"Seems we've solved yesterday's little mystery," Mal stated without any humor in his voice. "Everyone, this little tyke is Jeri, Dagger's sister."

The girl waved at everyone seemingly nonplussed by the amazed stares she was getting.

The captain moved forward to hand Jayne his knife and laid the Teddy Bear and necklace on the table. Suddenly the room exploded with noise. Questions, accusations, and comments all bounced off ears too bombarded to really comprehend. Dagger put an arm protectively around his sister in an attempt to ward off any fear the chaos might cause, though the girl did not appear overly concerned.

"_Ni men dou_ _bi zui_!" Mal yelled and everyone was quiet.

"So what's gonna happen now is that Dagger's gonna tell us his story and we're all gonna sit quiet like and listen. The only one askin' questions 'til he's done is gonna be me."

Dagger took a deep breath. "My Pa was a pilot for the Independents. He was killed in the war and when he didn't come home, well, my Ma didn't take it so good. We lived with our Gran who helped look after me. When I was six, Jeri was born; she had a rough time as a baby. My Pa's brother was a pilot on a transport ship and started takin' me with him sometimes to give my Ma and Gran a break."

"Wait," Jayne interrupted. "If your pa died before-"

"Jayne," Mal said roughly and gave the other man a quick shake of his head to let him know not to finish his question.

Dagger turned red, but gave a nod. "Yeah," he said quietly. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "After a time, Ma got a place of her own, but there weren't really enough room for us, so we stayed with Gran. Uncle Jake took me with him more and more as I got older, but when I 'as around twelve Gran died. I went out less with Uncle Jake after that. Tried to help out some with Jeri. Ma wasn't really able to take care of her," the boy's tone was full of disgust.

"The last flight I took with Uncle Jake, I came back and, well, Jeri was havin' a rough time of it. The man Ma worked for wanted to put Jeri to work too," Dagger's jaw clenched and his eyes burned with a rage that had never diminished. "So I took her an' we left. Uncle Jake tried to help, but Ma had him bound by law for kidnapping. He ended up dead in a prison cell," the bitterness in the boy's voice made Inara, Kaylee, and even Zoe wince.

"Weren't too long after, Ma died strung out on drops. We lived on the streets for a time but got caught up by slavers and taken to Bedros. We got away again, though, and then came aboard Serenity."

"And tried to steal my ship," Mal finished darkly.

"Yes sir," Dagger answered head bowed.

Giving her brother's hand a squeeze, Jeri moved over in front of Jayne who was seated at the table running his thumb over the handle of his knife. He wasn't overly sentimental and was generally able to distance himself from things that didn't directly concern him, but the tale had bothered him more than he would ever admit.

"I'm sorry fer taken yer knife Mr. Jayne. I 'as gonna give it back after the bad people thet I heard the Cap'n talkin' about went away."

"Well, I ah, I guess I fergive ya, but knives ain't fer little bitty things like you," the burly man answered gruffly, not immune to the girl's reddish gold locks and big blue eyes.

She giggled. "I know how ta use a knife. Have since I was six." She then picked the bear up off the table and skipped over ta Kaylee. "I'm sorry I borrowed yer bear. I figured ya might not miss him since ya have the doc ta sleep with an' keep ya company." She held the toy out to Kaylee.

Kaylee accepted the toy with a grin. "Ya know I don't really need him any more. Maybe you could keep him for me. Wouldn't want him ta get lonely." With a huge grin she gave Kaylee a big hug, which the surprised mechanic returned. Jeri certainly had none of her older brother's tentative reserve.

Lastly, Jeri retrieved the necklace and headed toward Inara. "I'm sorry I took yer necklace. I didn't mean to. I was playin' with yer pretties an' heard ya comin' so I hid. I forgot to put this one back. I wasn't gonna keep it."

"It's okay _nānnān_ (little darling)," Inara replied with a smile gentle reaching to brush her fingers across the girl's cheek. "In the future, though, I would rather you only enter my shuttle after asking permission. Perhaps sometime we can look at my jewelry together."

"That would be fun," the girl answered with a big smile.

Mal cleared his throat, gaining the little imp's attention. "Now that you've got your apologies made you and me need ta have a little talk," he said taking a seat at one of the chairs at the table.

While Jeri trustingly went to Mal, Dagger was quick to move protectively in her direction, but he was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. He looked at River, and she shook her head. Taking his hand she pulled him a few steps away.

"It's okay," she said very quietly.

Ignoring the side drama for the moment, Mal gently pulled Jeri between his legs and looked directly into her eyes. "Yesterday, did you set the alarms off?"

She answered without pause, "Yes sir. I didn't mean to, but I'm sorry."

"So long as you are on this ship, it's real important that you not touch any buttons or controls. _Dong ma_?"

"Yes sir," she agreed.

"You do and the next talk we have ain't gonna be near so pleasant," he warned.

"Okay," she said with a nod.

"Shiny. Now why don't you go with Kaylee and the Doc and let him check you over then you can come back here and have some breakfast."

"You want me gone so you can yell at Dagger," she accused.

"Well, I do need to talk to yer brother some," Mal replied, grinning at how perceptive the tiny child was, "But that don't mean there's gonna be any yellin'. You go ahead."

Stopping to give her brother a hug, Jeri then took Kaylee's outstretched hand and followed them down to the infirmary.

"What in the hell are you playin' at boy?" Mal demanded.

"D'ya know what slavers do with cute kids like Jeri? D'ya know the kind of sick _wang ba dan_ they sell 'em to? Ya really think this is more dangerous than stayin' anywhere near Bedros?"

"I can't be havin' a little kid on my ship."

"She won't be no trouble."

"She already has been." Mal sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We got a job to do and no time ta get sidetracked. We'll deal with this once the job is done. But when that time comes you and me are gonna be havin' another talk. Until then you see she stays clear of any trouble. _Dong ma?_"

"Yes sir."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.  
**

**Author's note: Sorry for the long delay! I think I've got the thread of this again, though, and I'll try to update sooner than later.  
**

Chapter 6

Jeri proved to be the antithesis of her older brother. Where Dagger was obstinate, insolent, and reserved Jeri was compliant, sweet-tempered, and outgoing. In four days time, the small girl had the entire crew practically wrapped around her little finger and that included one surly Captain, though he'd sooner eat his own tongue than admit it.

Odd as it seemed Jayne was one of the girl's favorite people and the fact that he allowed her to climb all over him like a jungle gym was testament to how much he returned that unconditional affection. Not that he didn't complain but no one, not even young Jeri, could mistake his grumbling for honest discontent. She dutifully learned all the names of Jayne's weapons and treated them with the same respect the merc himself did.

Despite her obvious preference, the girl happily spent time with each of the crewmembers. She loved playing dress-up in Inara's shuttle, much to her brother's annoyance. The first couple of times he had tried to object but Jeri had just laughed at him and gone with the former companion anyways.

On one such day, Dagger stormed from the table, knocking his chair down in the process. Shaking his head Mal followed the youth to the bridge while Inara proceeded to her shuttle with Jeri, a worried look on her lovely face. She had gained some insight into the probable cause of his aversion to her when Dagger had shared his story with the crew, but as of yet the boy still wasn't willing to give her a chance.

Deciding to see if her suspicions were true, Inara broached the subject with Jeri. "Your brother doesn't like me very much," she commented as she ran a brush through the girl's reddish gold curls.

"Dagger's kinda stubborn that way," Jeri answered with a frown, but he'll come 'round. He don't see the difference 'tween what you used ta do and what our ma done. It's plain as day yer not atal the same, but he's a notion 'bout anyone in thet kinda business."

Inara's eyes widened at the girl's candidness and knowledge. With her small size, it was easy to forget that Jeri wasn't quite as young as she appeared. Her innocent nature also belied the truth of her less than stellar real life experience.

"I see," the dark haired woman nodded.

"I guess when her husband died, Ma kinda got lost in her head. She tried to get rid o' the pain anyway she could is what my Gran said. By the time I knew my mama, she didn't care 'bout much other than 'er next fix o' drops an' she'd do 'bout anythin' ta get it."

"I'm so sorry. That must have been terrible for you."

"Harder for Dagger. I never knew 'er any other way. He kinda remembered what she was like before. It's the reason he thinks so much of Zoe. She's had loss an' keeps going on. She's strong. He holds Ma a'grudge fer bein' so weak."

Inara closed her eyes, her chest tight with empathy for their young pilot.

"Can we use the blue ones today?" the girl asked, pointing hopefully to the sparkling blue gemstones.

With a smile Inara picked them up and placed them around the girl's neck.

***

Mal entered the bridge and crossed his arms over his chest just staring at Dagger's back, contemplating what to say. After several minutes, the boy spun angrily around.

"WHAT?" he demanded. "I didn't say a thing to her!"

"I know."

"So what's the problem?"

"Kinda what I'd like ta know."

"Huh?"

"What's yer problem with Inara?"

"Jest don't like her kind is all an' I don't want her 'round Jeri."

Mal's blue eyes flashed in anger, "Her kind?" he ground out.

"Well, maybe she don't do it no more, but she used to an' –" the boy broke off realizing that he was treading on dangerous ground. The last thing he wanted was the thrashing Mal had promised him if he ever said anything rude about Inara again. Not to mention his and Jeri's position on board was still tenuous to say the least.

"And?" Mal prompted dangerously.

"Nuthin'."

"Dagger I know it musta been tough seein' yer ma the way she was after yer pa died. Not knowin' her atal I can't rightly say if she earned the hate ya hold fer her. I _can_ tell ya thet it ain't doin' ya one bit a good carryin' all that anger around with ya. That aside, Inara ain't yer ma, Dagger. She's a fine women."

"Then why dontcha marry her?" Dagger asked earnestly.

Mal's eyes widened in surprise and he stammered, "What in the gorram verse does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I mean, yer a… that is ah, the two of you, ah… well if she ain't, ah -never mind!"

"Look, Dagger, what's between me and Inara is none of yer concern. She's a good woman, though, and you'd do well ta give her a chance." With that, Mal turned and left the young pilot to fly Serenity, hoping he'd given the boy something to think about and knowing that Dagger had left him with something to ponder.

***

They landed on Jiangyin right on schedule with no further mishaps. Unfortunately, the terrain at the mining site was not conducive to landing a ship. However, the mine's owners had built a nice docking area where ore shipments were routinely brought down for transport off world. Communications with the mine let Mal know that the cargo was all crated and ready to bring down the mountain as soon as the foreman had money in hand.

"Alright, Zoe, Jayne, you're with me. The rest of you," Mal glowered at the remaining crewmembers. "Do not set foot off this ship. And no one comes in."

"Cap'n?" Dagger started to ask.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I just-"

"NO! Stay aboard Serenity! Dong ma?"

"Yes, Cap'n," Dagger answered sulkily. The boy had been itching to prove that he could be valuable as more than a pilot, not to mention that he didn't want to miss out on any excitement the job might entail.

"Alright, then," Mal gave a nod and moved toward the lower deck.

Once Mal, Zoe, and Jayne had departed Dagger stalked angrily to his bunk. Kaylee sat with River on the bridge teaching the reader a dice game as they awaited any word from the Captain. Inara took Jeri to her shuttle to keep the girl entertained. Simon was restless and went from the bridge to the infirmary to the dining area, ending up back on the bridge.

After only about thirty minutes, a thunderous explosion got everyone's attention, rocking the ground beneath Serenity.

"_Hun dan_!" Kaylee swore. "What was that?"

"Sounded just a few klicks out," Simon noted his brow furrowed.

"Toward the mine?" Kaylee wondered worrying about the Captain and the others.

"Broken bones and bloodied flesh," River intoned in a far off voice. "Rocks falling to crush the frail upon the road. All roads lead home eventually," she said looking at everyone as if her words were completely comprehensible.

Inara had made her way to the bridge and looked at Kaylee and Simon to see if River's cryptic comments had made any sense to them.

"I think she might be saying there was a rockslide on the road injuring some and," here his voice faltered. "Killing others."

Inara looked around. "Where's Dagger?"

"Went to his bunk in a sulk," Kaylee answered before realizing Inara's point that he hadn't come up to see what was going on. "Oh, you don't think he…"

"Followed the Captain," River finished with a nod.

"River why didn't you say something'?" Kaylee demanded in exasperation.

River offered Kaylee a confused look. "I just did."

The com unit beeped and Mal came up on the vid. "Cap'n," Kaylee said with a smile of relief. "You're alright."

Mal nodded grimly. "We're at the mine, but that big boom knocked some fair sized boulders into our route back. It's gonna take some time ta clear 'em away."

"What caused the explosion?" Inara wanted to know.

"Foreman here says hillfolk. Seems two fuedin' groups have been causin' headaches for those here abouts. As if snatchin' strangers ain't trouble enough." Mal shook his head in disgust.

"Ah, Cap'n is Dagger with you?" Kaylee asked tentatively.

Mal's eyes narrowed dangerously, "No. Why would you be askin' that?"

"Ah, well, no reason really. We ah just…thet is we'll check the ship maybe he's …" her voice trailed off as she watched Mal's face suffuse with absolute fury, causing the young mechanic to wince.

"_Liu kou shui de biao zi he hou zi de ben er!_" Mal yelled. "When I get my hands on that boy-"

"Mal," Inara tried to interrupt the captain's tirade.

"Don't," Mal's blue eyes flashed, "Do not even try to defend that little _téngtòng __pì__ gu_!"

There was an uncomfortable silence as each person considered that Dagger might very well have been caught in the fallout of the explosion.

"I'll be in touch when I find out how long we'll be," Mal stated tersely ending the communication abruptly.

It wasn't thirty minutes before another communication was coming through, but this one was not from the captain. "We're only a couple of miles from the mine's landing platform where you're at. We've got injured from the fallout of that explosion. Understand you have a doctor aboard. Wondered if he could come help," a dark skinned man explained. "There's a woman and child here that I don't think will make it until the medic from the mine can get down to us."

"We're sorry for yer troubles. We truly are, but we've got orders from our captain not to leave the ship," Kaylee answered with honest regret in her voice.

"Describe their injuries." Simon demanded.

"The child's bleeding from the head, think he cracked his skull. The woman, well her sides smashed, her breathing is wrong and there's blood coming from her mouth."

"We can put a call in to our Captain," Kaylee offered, though she was pretty sure Mal wouldn't be willing to take a chance on any of his remaining crew leaving the ship.

"It's imperative that I get there as soon as possible. You said you are close? The captain took the hover Mule but we have a Mule bike."

"Simon!" Kaylee looked at her lover incredulously. "The captain-"

"Kaylee those people will die. I can help them." The doctor turned his attention back to the man on the screen, "Give us your coordinates and if you have someone available to come meet me, that would be good. Time is of the essence." With that, Simon went to get his bag while Kaylee followed, arguing with him every step of the way. Neither Inara nor Kaylee were able to stop the good doctor and he was adamant about going alone. The two women just held out hope that Simon would make it back before the Captain. River looked placidly on singing a nonsensical children's tune as if she had not a worry in the world.

***

When Simon arrived on scene there were several people in obvious need of medical attention but he was swiftly directed to the two most seriously wounded. Within minutes he had taken charge of the situation and was treating the woman with the pneumothorax while giving verbal instructions for what should be done with the boy's head wound. Not fifteen minutes into his treatment, Simon froze at the sound of a gun being cocked at his head. Turning slowly the young doctor focused surprised blue eyes on a man with dirty blond hair wearing an old brown leather jacket.

"Dr. Reynolds, I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Do I know you?" Simon asked, puzzling that the man had called him Dr. Reynolds rather than Dr. Tam. He must have been on Bedros.

"No but I know your brother. We had ourselves a bit of a disagreement about the possession of his ship. Name's Rodney Flynn, Captain of the S.S. Walden."

"You're the one who shot Mal when Serenity was stranded without power," Simon stated his eyes widening.

"And I take it your the one who sewed him up. Didn't expect he'd make it. You must be good at your job."

"And I have one to do here," Simon stated coldly turning back to his patient.

"Sorry, Doc, but I got other plans for you."

"The doctor needs to see to these people," the dark-skinned man who had called for help stated holding a weapon on Flynn. Several of the surrounding locals pulled weapons on Simon's would-be benefactor.

"Come along Dr. Reynolds."

"I am going to finish here. If you want to shoot me, so be it," Simon's voice was quiet but resolved nonetheless. He got the impression that he was wanted alive, though he couldn't imagine why these men wanted him.

"Brave little cuss, ain't ya? You ain't got but just a bit o' time so ya best work fast." Flynn stepped back and let the doctor see to the woman. He could spare a small piece of time while his crew took their positions. Making eye contact with a dark-haired man, the ship captain gave a nod. Billy would see that the rest of the crew was in place while he and Lacey kept an eye on the doctor. The level of trust Flynn held for the local hill folk he had commissioned wouldn't fill a thimble.

Long before Simon was comfortable that his patients were out of harm's way, he was forcibly pulled away. The doctor was manhandled into a close-by building and set in a chair before a communication console. While Flynn's crewmember worked at the console, Flynn got right up into Simon's face, his gun pressed against the young man's ear.

"Now all you have to do here is keep quiet," he said in a menacing voice.

The visual came up and Kaylee faced the three men, though River could be seen in the background. "Simon, what's going on?" Kaylee demanded, her voice full of terror at seeing the gun held to his head.

"What's going on is that we have your captain's little brother here and unless you want him filled full of lead you're gonna open up that piece of _gou shi_ you call a ship and let my crew in. They are waiting patiently outside."

"Don't do it, Kaylee!" Simon warned only to feel the hard metal of the man's gun smash against his face.

Upon hearing the woman scream, Flynn smiled evilly, and pointed his gun at Simon's shoulder. "I can shoot him plenty of times without killin' him, girlie. You'd do well to open up and then get yourself and anyone else on that boat to the cargo bay. Any show of weapons and the Doc here gets some added ventilation."

Through tears of worry, Kaylee gave a quick nod. Flynn waited until he had verification that his people were aboard and then grabbed Simon up and pushed the doctor forward with a chuckle. "That was easier than I'd expected."

Upon exiting the building, Flynn shoved Simon towards his hover vehicle. They didn't get far. Three locals with guns blocked their path. One of the men with medium brown hair and more than a few missing teeth took a threatening step closer. "We had us a deal. We help ya out an' we get the doc when ya 'as done wi' 'im."

Flynn flashed a disarming smile. "We aren't done with him yet."

"Yeah, ya are," a young voice interjected.

Flynn looked to see a boy slightly behind him and to his right pointing a pistol right at him. "Gentlemen there's no need for this."

"He ain't ours," the obviously confused local standing in front of them said just as all hell broke loose.

Several men with guns appeared from various positions and shots started ringing out. Simon pulled free from Flynn and headed toward the boy. The two were quick to put as much distance between themselves and the shooting as they could. Panting and out of breath they finally found a resting spot between some rock outcroppings.

"Dagger, what are you doing here?" Simon demanded.

"Might ask you the same, Doc," the boy answered with a mischievous grin.

"Do you have any idea how angry Mal was when he found out you'd left the ship against his orders?"

"Oh, I'm guessin' it's about the same as how mad he's gonna be when he finds out that you did."

"I'm an adult, Dagger, and I had a very good reason. Those people needed me."

"Yeah, ah, let me know how that defense works out fer ya with the Cap'n."

"We don't have time for this," Simon stated with shake of his head. "Flynn's people are on Serenity."

"Let's go then."

Coming out of their hiding place the pair found that they were surrounded by a group of local hill folk with guns.

"_Ta ma de_!" Dagger swore, dropping his gun.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**See Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

**Author's Note: This is a short one, but it was a good breaking point and since I'm a bit uncertain how much I'll be able to work on this in the next few days, I thought I would go ahead and give a little update.  
**

Chapter 7

By the time Flynn and Lacey had made their way to Serenity, three of Flynn's other crewmembers had secured the ship. Kaylee, Inara, and River were being held at gunpoint in the cargo bay.

"This it?" Flynn demanded.

"We searched the ship," Jessie, the only woman of the group answered with a nod. "The rest must have gone with the captain. This one's a companion," she pointed at Inara, "And far as I can tell this one's _boo tai jung tzhang duh_ (not entirely sane)," she informed Flynn while nodding toward River who was laying flat with her feet in the air, staring at her toes. "What kinda captain crews his boat like that?"

"Hey!" Kaylee complained coming to her feet.

"Just stay calm, girlie," Flynn said with a grin.

"Where's Simon?" the mechanic demanded as Inara laid a calming hand on her friend's arm.

"Oh, your doctor friend is being held safely elsewhere."

River giggled and lowered her feet coming to a sitting position with her legs beneath her. Meeting Flynn's eyes she gave him a teasing grin "Oh what a tangled web we weave… You should fly away before the spider returns." River flashed a big smile before continuing in a sing song voice, "'Will you walk into my parlor?' said the Spider to the Fly, 'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy; the way into my parlor is up a winding stair, and I have many curious things to show you when you are there.'"

"You'd do well to keep your trap shut little _fa kuang nu hai_ (crazy girl)," Flynn warned taking a menacing step toward River, which only served to send the dark-haired girl into a fit of giggles.

"Leave her be!" Kaylee demanded heatedly, stepping between Flynn and River.

With a forceful backhand, Flynn sent Kaylee flying into Inara's arms with a bloodied lip. "I'm the only one giving orders here, girlie, and you'd do well to remember that."

River shook her head and her dark eyes grew hard, "You're going to regret that," she stated coldly before lying down and turning her attention back to her toes while humming softly.

"What's Reynold's ETA?" Flynn demanded harshly, deciding to ignore River's less than sane antics.

"We don't know, yet," Inara answered. "He was going to contact us as soon as he knew."

Flynn turned his attention to Kaylee. "When he calls in, if you should give any indication that all's not right, she's going to take a bullet in that crazy brain pan of hers," he said pointing his gun at River.

"You should have me talk to him them," Inara stated calmly. "Kaylee isn't a very convincing liar."

"Oh, and I just bet _you_ are, huh?" Flynn asked reaching forward to run a rough hand over Inara's cheek. "I got to say this for Reynolds, he's got good taste."

"I'm a business woman," Inara stated tersely.

"Oh, I just bet you are," Flynn repeated his earlier statement with a lecherous grin before his look grew serious. "Fine, you tend the com unit. But I'll shoot this one to bits if you do anythin' to give us away. Understood?" he asked Inara as he waved his gun at Kaylee.

"Perfectly."

It was a good hour later when the communication from Mal came in. The captain was surprised to see the former companion alone on the bridge. "Hey, 'Nara. Where's everyone else?"

"River is fiddling with the compression coil, and Kaylee is getting a snack, but she's ready to take back her pilot's seat as soon as you get here with the cargo. Since you insist on doing business on these outer rim planets where it is simply impossible for me to screen respectable clients, I thought I might as well make myself useful and await your communication."

Mal schooled his face to be unresponsive, though Inara had just informed him that there was a huge problem aboard his ship. "A bit tetchy ain't ya? Get that way when ya ain't seen a client in a while do ya?"

"When I am restricted from conducting business," Inara corrected primly, her eyes dancing at their little game.

"Where's our good doctor?"

"Your little brother hasn't returned yet. The injuries from the explosion were quite extensive I would imagine. It was uncharacteristically altruistic of you to give your leave for him to go, considering that you are on a job."

Mal smiled tightly, though the look in his eyes was far from congenial. "Yeah, well, since we got held up here anyways, it seemed the right thing to do. We'll be back within the hour."

"I'll send a wave so that he knows you will be preparing to leave," Inara said with a nod and the communication was ended.

***

"We meet again," Mal said grimly raising his hands above his head as he faced the blond mercenary holding a gun on him.

"That we do. Never got around to names before but mine's Rodney Flynn and I'm here to collect your cargo. If all goes smooth, you'll get your brother back and all your crew will be left unharmed. So you just act real natural while it's bein' loaded," Flynn warned stepping forward to take Mal's weapon before leaning back casually and moving his own gun out of eye sight. "Thought you had some people with you."

Mal lowered his hands slowly. "The miner's donks were slower than the hover craft. Had the other two stay to watch over the rest of the cargo."

Just then Inara, Kaylee, and River were marshaled over by Jessie and Billy. A red-haired man with sideburns stood watch above on one of the catwalks. Mal took one look at Kaylee and his jaw tightened, murder in his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked curtly taking in her bloodied and swollen mouth.

"Yeah, ain't nothin'." Kaylee answered with a tight smile.

"Where's Lacey?" Flynn demanded of his people.

"Big guy is checking out an alarm in one of the shuttles."

"What?" Flynn demanded suspiciously his eyes going from Billy to Mal.

"It does that sometimes," Mal said with a grin. "Been meaning to get if fixed but there always seems to be somthin' more pressin'. What with broken down engines and hi-jack attempts ya know?"

As he spoke two people in tan jumpsuits started unloading the cargo Mal had brought with him. Kaylee suppressed a smile when she recognized Jayne and Zoe. The Captain must have a plan.

River started moving then. Walking as if on a tight rope and then twirling around to a music only she could hear.

"Hey little, crazy person. You just hold yourself still now," Flynn cautioned.

"Easy now little one," Mal cautioned. "This man's a might twitchy and don't forget he has Simon."

Still swaying gently River paused her dance to look up at the man and laugh. "'So he wove a subtle web in a little corner sly, and set his table ready to dine upon the Fly. Then he came out to his door again, and merrily did sing, 'Come hither, hither, pretty Fly, with the pearl and silver wing.'"

"_Bi zui (shut up)!_" Flynn demanded, "I'm tired of your crazy talk."

River twirled around again, coming to rest in front of the man and looked up at him curiously. "You don't have Simon anymore. He ran away." Her dark eyes hardened. "But you hurt him like you hurt Kaylee."

Mal took a step back. He had seen that look on River's face before and had some notion of what was coming. Before Flynn knew what was happening, River had grabbed his gun and snapped his arm putting a bullet in his leg and leaving him lying at her feet while she shot the man up on the catwalk and then trained the weapon upon Jessie. Mal pulled a gun from his boot and had it pointed at Billy's head, casting a wary look at River to see if she was in control or going to continue on with her assault. Despite her vast improvements since Miranda, he was far from confidant about what to expect from the girl. Zoe and Jayne also had weapons out and pointed at Flynn's crew.

"You okay, little albatross?"

"'At last, up jumped the cunning Spider, and fiercely held her fast. He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den, within his little parlor -- but she ne'er came out again!'" River replied lowering her weapon and giving Mal a little smile.

"There's another of them," Inara was quick to inform Mal.

"Jayne," Mal tilted his head and the merc was quick to head up the stairs.

When he reached the shuttle he had to smile at the sight. Jeri was standing with a gun pointed at a large bald black man.

"Tiny thing like you would be thrown five feet if you tried to fire that gun," Lacey said with a grin.

"This ain't just any gun, mister. It's Abigail and I don't figure ta shoot."

"Ya don't huh?"

"No I figure I'll just give her ta him an' he'll shoot ya."

As the large man turned, Jayne smashed his weapon into Lacey's face, knocking him unconscious. Jeri ran straight for Jayne and he hoisted her up with one arm, holstering his weapon and taking the gun from her with his free hand.

"Now, what have I told you about touching my guns, Bit?" Jayne asked sternly, using his nickname for the girl. Though Dagger grumbled about it, Jayne figured it fit since the girl was just a little bit of nothing. The name stuck and Jeri loved it.

"But I had to, Jayne. Those bad people were takin' over Serenity."

"Hell, we weren't gonna let that happen!" the merc grinned bouncing the girl on his hip before setting her down. "Now, you step back a mite. I gotta get this fella tied up."

In short order Flynn and his crew were all restrained, two of them with significant injuries. They got very little sympathy from Serenity's crew, however. Facing Flynn, Mal's face was hard as stone.

"I can't help but askin' myself if there's a reason in this verse I might want to let you live again."

"It was just business. Just a job."

"Seem to remember ya sayin' that last time. Where's Simon?"

"Don't know exactly. We were at the outpost that's just south of the canyon road. Last time I saw him he was running off with a local boy."

"Local boy?"

"Yeah, yer brother almost seemed ta know the kid."

"This boy about yea high with sorta reddish brown hair?"

"Yep."

"Dagger," Mal said. Well, at least he knew that his two AWOL crewmembers were together. "Back to this job of yours. What's so special about this cargo that Mills wants?"

Flynn was surprised to find Mal knew who had hired him. He paused weighing his situation and various options. Really, he had nothing with which to negotiate. His best bet would be to cooperate and hope Mal didn't shoot him. "Guns. Smuggled inside the crates."

Mal nodded. "Seem to remember your talking about someone by the name of Stern last time we met. That your, pilot?"

The other man didn't reply, and Mal leaned heavily on his broken arm, causing the other man to cry out. Coming face to face with Flynn, Mal growled, "Your chances of livin' through this are already a might slim, so unless you want to die a slow and painful death, you'd do well to answer all my questions."

"Yeah, Stern's my pilot."

"Where's your ship?"

"Just over the next hill to the west."

"Any more crew?"

Flynn shook his head.

"Zoe, send a wave to that foreman and tell him to come on ahead with the rest of the cargo. See that it's loaded and keep an eye on these folks. When that's done make sure they're well tied up, and take Jayne and the good captain over and secure his vessel. Might be he has a part or two that could be of some use to us."

"Yes sir. And you?"

"I gotta couple of boys to bring home."

"Sure you aren't gonna need some help with that, sir? Locals don't exactly have a reputation for bein' friendly."

"That's okay, I'm not in an overly friendly mood myself," Mal said dangerously, picking up an extra gun.

"Yer gonna bring Dagger back safe ain't ya, Cap'n?" Jeri asked tugging at Mal's brown coat.

Setting the gun aside for a moment Mal lifted Jeri into his arms. "I'll bring him back Bit, and he'll be none the worse for wear," he promised tapping the child on her freckled nose.

"He's in trouble ain't he?"

"He's in trouble deep," Mal nodded, "But don't you worry yourself none about that. You stay here with Inara."

"I will Cap'n. And we won't let none of those bad people escape."

Mal smiled before setting the girl down and heading out to find his wayward crewmembers.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

Chapter 8

Mal made it to the outpost in record time, and the communications tech informed him that the doctor had gone with several of the local hill people who had come to claim their injured kinfolk. He assured the captain that these were not the people who had been assisting Flynn earlier in the day. After getting a few questions answered about Flynn, Mal was on his way.

Continuing on the canyon road, Mal met the mining donks, carrying the rest of his cargo. Much to his surprise, Dagger was with them. Jumping down from the mule, his hand on his weapon he approached the group.

"Cap'n!" Dagger said, with some relief at seeing Mal free and unharmed. "We was jest comin' ta rescue ya."

"We?" he demanded eying the contingent and realizing these were not the same people who had originally been assigned to deliver the cargo.

"Yep! Got us some help! These folks are fuedin' with the ones thet was helpin' thet other captain thet snatched Simon," the boy stated with a proud grin.

"Where's Simon?" Mal demanded barely keeping hold of his anger.

"Oh, ah, he agreed ta help them out with some medical type problems in exchange fer helpin' us," Dagger answered, losing the smile when he realized that the Captain did not seem overly impressed with his attempts to organize a rescue. In fact the Captain seemed pretty close to shooting someone and Dagger sincerely hoped it wouldn't be him.

"Where?"

"Oh, at, ah, their village," the boy answered noting how Mal's jaw tightened upon hearing the answer.

"And the miner's?" Mal demanded.

"Uh, tied up back there a ways."

A man with dark black hair reaching his shoulders stepped forward. "We were only trying to help. No one was harmed."

Mal locked eyes with the other man, who was obviously the leader of this group and finally gave a nod. "We need to get them folks untied and get this cargo to my ship. Then I want you to take me to get Simon."

"My men can see to the cargo and the miners, I will take you to our village."

Mal gave another nod then stepped up to Dagger menacingly. Forcibly yanking the weapon from the boy's grasp, he took Dagger by the scruff of the neck and leaned in close to his face. "You're gonna stay within two feet of me and keep yer mouth shut or you won't be willin' nor able to sit a chair until will reach Bedros," he growled.

Dagger's eyes were wide with fear. This wasn't exactly how he'd seen this meeting going. There was no way he was going to argue right now, however, so the boy just whispered, "Aye, Cap'n."

The dark-haired man hid a smile and proceeded to give his men orders before stepping up to the captain. "My name is Giancarlo Travato," he said offering his hand, which Mal accepted in a firm handshake offering his own name in return. The man pointed over his shoulder, "This is my brother, Ettore. I assure you that your brother has come to no harm. We will take you to him." With that the four men loaded into the mule and Mal took off.

It was some time later before they arrived at the village. Giancarlo led Mal to a central building that was larger than the surrounding structures, though just as crude in its construction. The group moved past the entryway, which branched into three corridors, and went to the right. They arrived in a primitive room, housing at least twenty occupants in simple cots.

Simon was seated next to one of the cots, his attention split between the occupant and a older women in a homespun dress to whom he quietly gave care instructions for the patient. Rising to his feet the doctor turned only to come face to face with one Malcolm Reynolds.

"Mal," he said in quiet surprise.

"You okay?" Mal replied gruffly, taking in the doctor's terribly bruised face.

Simon raised his hand to his face, just now remembering the pain caused by the impact of Flynn's weapon. "I'm fine."

"Let's get back to the ship," Mal barked.

"I can't," Simon responded and took a few backward strides at the look Mal shot his way. "I promised to safely deliver Giancarlo's child," he was quick to explain. "In exchange for their help. His wife is labor."

Mal closed his eyes and counted to ten, then twenty. Then he did so in Chinese. "Simon," he growled.

"She's lost two babies, Mal, and quite honestly I don't know if she'll live through this labor if I don't help."

Mal swore. "How long?"

"Ten, maybe twelve hours at the most."

Mal advanced on the doctor with a slow and deliberate step, stopping just inches from the other man. "I am all kinds of unhappy with you right now and when we get back to the ship, you and me are gonna be havin' a long talk about followin' orders and lookin' to your own safety, little brother," Mal said, his voice low and ominous.

Simon met Mal's intense gaze, trying to swallow past the sudden dryness in his throat while attempting not to show his apprehension at the captain's words. Why had Mal just called him 'little brother?'

"You have until first light tomorrow morning and then we are leaving." With his final words Mal stalked out of the makeshift clinic, grabbing hold of Dagger and pulling the boy along on his way out.

Giancarlo walked with them, and when they came back to the entryway, he quietly addressed Mal. "You have my thanks. I know that you have your own business and people to attend to, but…" here the man faltered. He was a leader of men and expressing sentiment did not come easy for him.

"Come mornin', we are leaving one way or the other," Mal answered curtly just as uncomfortable with the emotionally fraught situation. "I need to contact my crew," he informed the other man before turning an angry glare upon Dagger. "Then you and me got a few things to discuss, boy."

Giancarlo gave a nod and pointed to the left passageway. "There is a room there, first door on the right, that you can use for privacy."

Mal motioned for Dagger to lead the way, but before he had taken two steps a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Mal turned a questioning gaze to Giancarlo.

"My parents died young and I raised my three brothers," he said, reaching inside his jacket. "I found this saved my hand some discomfort." He handed Mal a small wooden paddle, not much bigger than a man's hand. It was thin, but made from a sturdy hardwood and polished to a beautiful sheen.

Mal accepted the paddle and offered Giancarlo a grin. "Thanks, I think I kin make some use of this."

"Keep it. I can make another."

***

Not much later Mal stood arms crossed facing Dagger, who sat on a rugged cot trying to avoid the captain's angry glare.

"So you want to explain to me what in the sphincter hell was goin' through that crazy head of yours, cuz I'm hard pressed to see how what you done was anythin' but _yu ben de _(stupid)."

"I wanted to prove that I could be useful; thet I ain't jest some kid."

Mal's face was suffused with fury as he yelled, "Well disobeying my orders ain't likely to convince me of either one of those things!"

"I saved Simon," the boy answered defensively.

"You disobeyed my direct order."

"And I rallied them locals ta come save ya."

"You disobeyed my direct order."

Dagger's brow furrowed in frustration. "Is thet all yer gonna say?"

"With words," Mal replied darkly reaching to pull the boy up off the cot and sit down in his stead.

"Cap'n" Dagger whined, trying to pull away.

"I told you to stay aboard the ship and I think I was pretty clear on that point," Mal responded firmly as he pulled the boy over his lap despite the youth's struggles. With a firm hold around the lad's waist, he used his free hand to tug the boy's baggy pants down to his knees before trapping Dagger's flailing lower limbs with his leg. Reaching to his back pocket Mal retrieved the paddle.

"Ya got no right ta do this!" the boy insisted.

"I tol' ya the terms of stayin' aboard Serenity right up front, son," Mal replied sternly bringing the wooden paddle down with a resounding smack that had Dagger desperately trying to push himself up off the captain's lap. "An' livin' by my rule means facin' the consequences when you don't do as I say." The second strike brought a stream of cuss words that would have made the most ruthless mercenary proud. Mal brought the paddle down on the boy's thigh, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Keep fightin' me and this is gonna go a whole lot worse for ya." With that warning he proceeded to light Dagger's backside on fire, finding a certain rhythm as he brought the paddle down repeatedly. When the boy had given up his struggles Mal paused. "When I give you an order, I expect you ta follow it, not go an' do the exact opposite of what I say." The captain landed the paddle ten more times right on Dagger's sit spot before loosening his grip and setting the instrument aside.

Dagger just lay still and sobbed, not even bothering to get up. He didn't know where Mal got that damn paddle but if he ever had the chance, he was going to burn it to ashes. This time hurt far worse than the first. The boy felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and made every effort to calm himself down. As his breathing slowed, he started to feel some embarrassment and started to come to his feet.

Mal helped him stand and let the youth fix his clothing. Dagger wiped his eyes and looked at the floor, "I'm sorry, Cap'n," he mumbled.

"Look here, son," Mal reached out to lift the boy's face, and gently kept hold so Dagger couldn't look away. "I'm proud of the way you saved Simon. That was a good job. And so was gettin' Giancarlo on our side. Things could've easily gone the other way, though, and you coulda got yourself shot and killed. That's one reason you need ta listen to me and do as your tol'. That said, you've paid for your mistake and the slate's clean between us."

"I just wanted to prove that I could be of use on your jobs. So you wouldn't toss us off Serenity," Dagger explained quietly averting his eyes.

Mal sighed and moved his hand up to ruffle the boy's hair. "I ain't gonna toss ya off Serenity," he confessed with a slight note of irritation in his voice. "But you'll be the most use ta me if you're listenin' to orders. _Dong ma?_"

The boy was grinning now, "Yes, Cap'n."

"And if you ever go AWOL on me agin, you're gonna become personally acquainted with my belt."

Dagger's grin faded and he nodded his understanding.

Mal squeezed the boy's neck affectionately, wondering when he'd developed such a soft spot for his young pilot. "Okay, let's go see if they've got any chow in this backwater little town of theirs."

After sharing a simple meal with Dagger, Mal decided to take some food in to Simon and check to see how Giancarlo's wife was doing. After sending Dagger to get some rest, he found the doctor sitting on a cot, wearing a stethoscope and listening to a young man's breathing. Upon seeing Mal, he was quick to make his way to the Captain's side.

"I've been monitoring Eva's progress, and have the town's midwife sitting with her," he motioned to a corner of the room that had been crudely screened off with some rope and a bed sheet. A low moaning could be heard from behind the sheet. "It will probably be another few hours. I thought I might as well see to the others in need of medical attention."

"Brought some food."

"Thank you. If you set it there I will eat when I've finished-"

"Now Simon."

With a roll of his eyes Simon exhaled heavily, "Mal, I think I can-"

Mal stepped toward the young doctor. "Not a request," he said in a low, threatening tone.

With a huff, Simon made his way to a rickety table and took a seat on the plain wooden chair. Mal dropped the plate in front of the younger man and then stood arms crossed and watched him eat. Once the doctor had cleared the plate he gave Mal an irritated look. "Happy?"

"Not hardly, but that's a discussion that can wait until we get back to the ship. Unless of course you want ta keep getting' uppity with me an' then it could happen a mite sooner an' these pretty people will get quite the show."

Simon looked down at the table, biting his lip. He could understand Mal's anger. Flynn had planned the explosion, hoping to get Simon off the ship so he could use him to get aboard Serenity. The doctor had risked more than himself with his good intentions.

"Has anybody looked at that?" Mal asked indicating Simon's face."

Lifting his hand, Simon shook his head. "I'm fine, Mal."

Mal rolled his eyes and moved closer to Simon, turning the younger man's head first one way and then another and carefully feeling the swelling. The doctor had at least taken time to wash his face so the blood had been cleansed away. He moved to Simon's red medical bag and grabbed some antiseptic and a couple of butterfly bandages.

"Mal, I –"

"Your mouth is talkin' best you quiet it," the captain said grimly as he cleaned Simon's face and applied two small bandages. "You could use something for the swelling."

"They don't have ice and I've used all of my chem compresses."

Having noticed the absence of the woman who had been assisting Simon earlier man brusquely replied "I'll see if I kin find somethin'."

Simon didn't even bother to argue.

Stalking with purpose back to the entryway, Mal heard voices and turned down the middle passage. He arrived at a room where several men were gathered around a table looking at a crude drawing, obviously discussing attack strategies. After listening for a few minutes, Mal shook his head.

"You're goin' about this all wrong," Mal informed them. "It's starin' ya right in the face. What ya need ta do is take the attack right to their front door."

"Exactly what do you mean Captain Reynolds?" Giancarlo asked moving aside so that there was room for Mal around the table.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the length of time between updates on this. I got good and stuck on this chapter. I actually had a great deal of feedback from the last chapter and appreciated it very much. Despite giving every consideration to people's input, ultimately I had to write the story the way that I saw it going. My apologies to those of you who think it should have gone another way. **

Chapter 9

Mal grasped the forearm of the burly man before him. "You have my thanks, Malcolm Reynolds," Giancarlo stated with a grin. "If ever you need a place to stay, maybe lay low for awhile, you and yours are always welcome here."

Mal's return smile was tight as the words of the Alliance operative rang in his ears '_If your quarry goes to ground, leave no ground to go to.'_ After losing Shepherd Book and all those that had ever sheltered them, Mal wasn't sure if he would ever be willing to put people at risk like that again. Still it was good to have options.

Seeming to read the other man's thoughts, Giancarlo added, "Everyone needs friends and a place of refuge, Mal. Besides, you have an obligation to check in on your godson."

Here Mal offered a sincere and broad smile as he looked over to see the women of the ship fussing over two tiny, squalling babies. It had been touch and go for a time, but Simon was now confidant that both babies and their mother would be fine. Giancarlo and Eva had named the twins Simon Michael and Malcolm Giovanni to show their gratitude, asking each man to be the godfather to his namesake.

A wave to Gerhard had explained the hi-jack attempt and the guns hidden in the cargo. The appreciative businessman had been only too happy to allow Serenity a few extra days time in delivering his cargo while he dealt with his second in command and the attempted coup. The slaver had already offered Mal another job; once again focusing on his secondary business interests rather than his primary trade.

While Simon used the extra days to see to Eva and his other patients, Mal had used his military prowess to help Giancarlo gain a decided advantage over the opposing locals. Jayne had been only too happy for the opportunity to blow a few things up, and even Zoe seemed to appreciate the chance to enact some tactical battle strategies. The opposing group had retreated well out of the boundaries of what Giancarlo considered his bit of the mountains.

Local law enforcement had sentenced Flynn and his crew to work in the mines as recompense for the damage they had done both to personnel and property. As his own personal payment for not killing Flynn, Mal set Kaylee loose on the other man's ship. The mechanic had been like a kid in a candy store and Serenity was in better repair than she'd been in awhile.

Saying their goodbyes, the crew was now preparing to depart for Bedros. With some difficulty, Mal pulled the womenfolk away from the infants and herded everyone aboard. River took one last longing look at the little bundles before turning to board. Once the doors were shut, she faced Inara.

"You should have a baby," she informed the beautiful woman before skipping ahead to argue with Dagger over who was going to pilot Serenity off of Jiangyin.

Hiding a grin, Zoe moved forward to seek out her quarters. Kaylee didn't bother to hide her grin, but Mal's dark look kept her from voicing her opinion on the matter. The captain turned his attention to Simon, then.

"You and me still got some talkin' to do."

Simon nodded. "I'll be in my quarters."

"Mal," Inara put a hand on the captain's shoulder. "Can we have a word first?"

Mal sighed heavily, but nodded. He was relatively certain that he already knew Inara's intent, but he'd have no peace if he didn't let her have her say. Kaylee used the opportunity to followed Simon, wanting to have a word with her lover before the captain did.

Once they were alone, Inara put her arms around Mal's neck and drew herself up for a lingering kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked, his arms encircling the lovely woman, "Not that I'm complaining."

"You are a good man Malcolm Reynolds."

"No, I'm a very bad man," he replied leaning down for another kiss.

"Those people don't think so."

"Well, they don't know me too well. Now, is this all you had to talk to me about?"

"No. I'm concerned about your upcoming conversation with Simon."

"Nara, he's a member of my crew and needs ta follow orders just like everyone else."

"I know, but Simon is a physician. It is in his very nature to help people in need."

"I got no problem with that so long as it don't put me or mine at risk. Which it did. Things coulda gone a whole lot worse. Kaylee mighta been hurt even more…or you."

Inara nodded. "Simon looks up to you, you know."

Mal shook his head. "I kinda doubt that."

"He does. Despite being a petty thief," here she flashed Mal a teasing smile, "You have more integrity than his own father. You did not dump River and Simon when you had the chance. His father betrayed them by leaving River in Alliance hands and disowning Simon. I would guess that Simon is rather conflicted."

Mal didn't know exactly what to say. Inara's words were all well in good, but there was no way he was letting Simon get away with disobeying orders. Kaylee could have been hurt far worse, or Inara. Not to mention what might have happened to the rest of them.

"He isn't just a member of your crew, Mal. I understand that you need to take some action to put things right between you and Simon, just keep in mind that he does respect you, and maybe show a bit of the respect that I know you have for him." She offered the captain another kiss, and then turned to seek out her shuttle.

Mal sighed, turning to kick one of the crates. Damn if that woman couldn't twist him about!

"Cap'n?"

Mal turned to see Jeri standing there looking at him earnestly.

"What do ya need, Bit?"

"Thank you. Fer bringin' Dagger back safe and fer lettin' us stay, too. I promise, I won't be no trouble."

Mal grinned, squatting down to the little girl's level, his knees popping as he did so. "I tol' ya I'd bring him back, Bit, and I keep my word. But do you remember when I tol' you not ta touch any buttons on the ship, or take anyone's things thet weren't yours?"

"Yeah, but Cap'n, those bad men was takin' over Serenity."

"I understand, Bit, but if yer gonna stay on board, you have to make me a promise."

"What's thet?"

"When one of us grown-ups tells you to do something, you've got to do it. If someone tells you to hide, you hide and stay hidden. And you don't go touchin' Jayne's weapons or anyone else's, lessen they say ya can. _Dong ma?_"

"Yes sir, but –"

"No buts. You got more chance of shootin' yerself or one of us than those yer aimin' for. You pick up a gun agin you best be plannin' on a sore backside. And remember, I keep my word."

"Okay." The girl nodded solemnly, and Mal mussed her reddish gold curls.

"Alright, why don't you go annoy Jayne for a spell," he suggested, sending her off with a gentle swat and shaking his head before heading for the doctor's quarters.

***

Feeling magnanimous, River let Dagger take the pilot chair, even though she had won the argument. She watched him take off and grinned.

"What?"

"You're feeling better. It doesn't hurt to sit."

His face flamed. "Don't go bringin' thet up," he huffed.

"Go ahead and ask."

"Ask what?"

River rolled her eyes. "You want to know if Mal's ever spanked me. He hasn't, but he would. That is if I let him."

"Let him?"

"I'm stronger than I look."

"Whatever."

"Would it help if they got married?"

"What?"

"Mal and Inara. Would you dislike her less if they were married?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"You're silly."

"I am not!"

"Your insistence that a social convention actually has some bearing on an individual's dependability and character is illogical. You are basing your beliefs on one isolated experience. Of equal significance would be the fact that my father was married and an upstanding citizen who provided economically for his family. Yet he abandoned me to torture and experimentation, and disowned Simon rather than lose social standing by taking action. Despite this, it would be illogical for me to conclude that married individuals are untrustworthy and untenable parents? The sample size is not sufficient to support a hypothesis in either case."

"What's your point, River?"

"You need to give Inara a chance."

Dagger sighed heavily, slumping into the chair. They were quiet for some time.

"And if you don't I'm going to punch you in the nose."

"WHAT?!"

"You are hurting her feelings and making her feel bad. If you don't give her a chance, I'm going to punch you in the nose."

"And that's supposed to make me change my mind?"

"I'm stronger than I look."

Though he would never admit it, River had set him to thinking. Maybe, just maybe, he would consider giving the former companion a chance to prove she wasn't like his mother.

***

"Kaylee, I am so sorry that man hurt, you," Simon said, running his hand gently over the mechanic's cheek and the remnants of the bruise around her mouth.

"Ain't nuthin', Simon. Don't fret," she said reaching up to offer him a kiss, her hands gently brushing over Simon's own partially healed injuries.

"Still, it was stupid. I was stupid. It was a trap and I walked right into it."

"People was hurt, Simon. You can't help it - ya got a heart fer people. An' sides it all worked out. Jest think, if ya hadn't a gone baby Simon and baby Mal prob'ly wouldn't be alive."

Simon smiled and kissed Kaylee on the nose. "Somehow, I do not think Mal is going to see it that way."

"Well, Cap'n looks at things different. Just like you do. Yer job is fixin' people an' the Cap'n's is seein' us all safe an' cared for. He really was worried for you Simon. The whole reason he even ever said you was his brother back on Bedros was ta protect ya."

Simon blushed, not really certain how to respond.

"All's I'm sayin' is ta keep thet in mind when he comes to talk."

Simon leaned down to capture Kaylee's lips. They were from two entirely different worlds, but he loved her. He would do nearly anything for her. The fact that she had been hurt, due to his own impulsiveness and stupidity caused a stab of guilt every time he thought about it. On the other hand, people would have died without his help.

A knock at the door interrupted the doctor's thoughts. "Simon?"

"I'd best go check how those parts is workin' out," Kaylee said with one last kiss for the doctor. She opened the door, and offered the captain a sad smile as she exited.

Mal entered, making certain the door was secured behind him. Crossing his arms he stared at Simon for several seconds. He'd calmed considerably over the past couple of days and he'd had time to consider this confrontation.

"Mal, I'm sorry. I know that my choice to leave put everyone at risk, but those people were dying."

"Simon, you remember when Kaylee got shot, just after you came aboard?"

His face flushed in shame. He had threatened to let Kaylee die if Mal didn't run from the Alliance. He had done it to save River, but it was still one of the most reprehensible acts he had ever committed in his own mind. The young doctor nodded before looking down.

"You were protecting River, because she's your sister, and that's what family does. You protect your own." Mal paused. "You rescued River, when no one else would. You risked everythin' to do that, and admire you for it. You're a damn fine doctor. I admire that, too. I understand yer need ta help folks drives you to do things most of us might not be willin' ta do."

"Mal, I," Simon shook his head. He had expected Mal to yell, threaten him, and quite likely hit him a few times. He really didn't know what to say.

"Seems to me, after all we been through, we're all a mite more'n crew. You drive me near to distraction sometimes, Simon," Mal looked down for a moment before bringing his blue eyes back to meet Simon's. "But I'll admit, I've come ta think of ya like a little brother, a really tiresome and annoying one. So," here he pinned Simon with a glare, "How do you see this crew?"

Simon swallowed and then nodded. "Much the same way as you just described. You took us in, River and I, when we were outcast. You have protected us and stood by us when you really had no cause; actually when all logic would have suggested you do otherwise. Serenity has become our home and you are our family."

"Well, that's good. I know that you know what it means to take care of your own cause ya done that for River, even when it went against yer nature. Now, you disobeyed my orders, and put us all at risk. Put yourself at risk. I gotta see to that."

Simon nodded, still not certain what the other man had in mind, but actually understanding his position.

Mal sighed and took Simon's arm, pulling him to his side as he took a seat on the bed. He reached to unfasten Simon's trousers, which finally got a reaction.

"What are you doing?"

"Think I'll have an easier time gettin' my point across if you lose the pants. I warned you on Bedros what would happen next time you acted up when we was on a job."

As it started to register exactly what Mal had in mind Simon started shaking his head and tried to take a step backward. "Oh, no. Absolutely not! I am not a child, Mal. You can't do this."

Mal tightened his grip. "I can't?"

"I am an adult and a doctor. I have the right, a responsibility even, to make certain decisions."

"And you get to face the consequences of those decisions," Mal stated grimly as he divested the younger man of his pants and tugged him over his lap. "First and foremost we take care of our own. And that means YOU FOLLOW MY ORDERS!" Each of these words was accented with a powerful smack to Simon's rear.

Getting over his alarm, Simon struggled furiously to get up, but Mal was stronger than he and had him at a disadvantage in that he was already pinned. Trapping Simon's flailing limbs with his own leg, Mal reached back to take the paddle from his pocket. "Settle down!" He barked, bringing the paddle down with some force right at the juncture of butt and thigh.

The shocking new pain spreading across his posterior took Simon's breath away and he paused his struggles briefly. This was all the time Mal needed to trap his arms and hold them securely behind the young doctor's back. Once done, he proceeded to bring the paddle down repeatedly on the boxer-clad backside.

Simon grunted and hissed intermittently, squirming to avoid the punishing swats of the paddle. By twenty-five he was blinking back the tears, but Mal wasn't showing any sign of slowing. "You're right good at what you do, Simon, and I don't go questionin' your doctorin' when yer in the midst of it. Likewise, I expect you to trust me and follow my orders. I've a mite more experience runnin' the kind of jobs we do and dealin' with the folks we gotta. You understand me?"

A streak of stubbornness overtook the younger man. He was on the brink and saying anything was bound to loose the floodgates. Anger at Mal's actions warred with a realization of the truth in the captain's words. He tried to focus on the anger and keep silent.

Mal sighed. Adjusting Simon forward a bit he raised his hand high and brought the paddle down repeatedly on the young doctor's sit spot.

"Ahhh! Oww! Yeowch!"

"Simon, I need to know you understand what I'm sayin' here and I'll keep at it until I get some indication of that."

Another ten swats and Simon gave in, "I understand," he sobbed finally letting go of the tears he'd been holding in and crying out his pain, anger, and guilt.

Mal paused. "And what's the lesson you're gonna walk away with."

"Follow orders," Simon sniffed, "And we take care of our own before seeing to others."

Mal brought the paddle down once more before setting it aside. He reached to squeeze Simon's shoulder, giving him some time to calm himself before he helped him up. Righting his trousers, and wiping his eyes, Simon was too mortified to face the captain and kept his head down.

Grabbing the paddle and putting it in his back pocket, Mal looked at the doctor and sighed shaking his head. "Simon, look me." Though it took some effort, the younger man did look up to meet Mal's eyes. "You made a mistake and ya took yer punishment. It's over and done."

"I'm not a child, Mal." Simon stated simply, looking the other man in the eye.

"No, you're a man. A man I was right proud to call brother on Bedros and Jiangyin. And I just treated you like I would my own brother." Mal put a hand on Simon's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, before he moved for the door. "Been a rough few days for you. You should try to get some rest."

Simon was still none too pleased with Mal's actions, but he found that his chest swelled a bit at the captain's words. His own father had been ashamed of him, but Mal was proud. This would take a bit more consideration, but after he had some sleep. "_Hao de, ge ge_ (Okay, big brother)," he agreed quietly.

Mal grinned as he exited Simon's quarters.

The End (Maybe…. This doesn't feel quite finished to me, but I've had such a struggle getting this far that for now at least, I am going to set this aside and call it done. I may revisit this one, possibly add more chapters or perhaps write a sequel one day.)


End file.
